


Lazy Daze

by Mybesthxbit



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, Weed Smoking, pot smoking, stoner!eef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybesthxbit/pseuds/Mybesthxbit
Summary: You had a crazy day at work and your boyfriend, Ethan, decides to help you wind down.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	1. Rough Days Need Soft Bois

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is a mainly fluff, domestic relationship between Eef and the reader. Weed gets smoked and shenanigans ensue.
> 
> Also this is 100% inspired by the stream eef did a couple weeks ago where he was smoking on camera.

It was a Tuesday evening and you and your boyfriend were sitting at home, hanging out. You were down in Ethan’s stream room, chilling while he set up for that night’s Twitch stream. You loved watching Ethan stream. It gave you time to cuddle with Spencer and write, draw, or just scroll on your phone. That night was a little different, though. Work had been a little extra crazy that day; Everyone was on your ass for literally no reason. You needed a way to calm yourself down, and you knew that watching your boyfriend stream would be perfect. He was streaming Phasmophobia with Chris and then they were going to play Halo with a big group of your friends.  
“You want a drink, babe?” Ethan asked as he got up to grab a beer.  
“Yeah, can you grab me a Wild Berry Seagram’s?” you replied, reaching for the disposable weed pen in your pocket.  
“Of course,” Ethan responded, giving you a kiss on the forehead as he passed. You took a hit off the disposable. Normally, crazy days at work would either call for drinking or getting high, but tonight felt like a good night to do both. Ethan came back as you took a second hit.  
“Rough day at work, babe?” he asked, handing you the beer. You gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
“Thanks, baby. And yeah, but I’ll tell you about it later. Don’t want to keep Chris waiting,” you said. “Do you need anything from our room? I’m gonna go grab my sketchbook.”  
“Actually,” he said while plopping down in his gaming chair, “If you’re getting cross-faded, so am I. Can you grab that pre-roll I have in my nightstand? The wedding cake one!”  
“You got it!” You called back as you walked up the stairs. You headed to your room and grabbed your sketchbook from off your vanity and the pre-rolled blunt from Ethan’s nightstand. You walked back down Ethan’s stream room and handed him the pre-roll.  
“Thanks babe,” he said, as you plopped down next to Spencer on the couch. You gave Spencer a few pats on the head and he came over and snuggled up next to you.  
“Yeah, thanks babe!” you heard Chris exclaim over Ethan’s speaker. You chuckled and gave Chris a quick “you’re welcome” and opened up your sketchbook. You admired some of the older sketches you had done, wondering where on your body you could have them tattooed. You began work on a more intricate piece, occasionally giving Spencer some pets when you were stumped on where to take your idea. Ethan was laughing at whatever was happening on his game and you couldn’t help but smile. You absolutely loved Ethan’s laugh and your heart would melt a little whenever you heard it.  
A couple hours had gone by, and you finally finished the piece that you were working on. You took a piece of paper from your sketchbook and wrote ‘you want to order food?’ on it. You walked over to Ethan and held it where he could see. He nodded back at you and made a comment to Chris and chat saying that he could go for Italian food. You took that as his response and quickly took out your phone to order. You scrolled on your phone until your food arrived. When you came back with the bag, Ethan happily exclaimed how his food was here on stream, so you walked over and set the bag down, rummaging through it.  
“Babe you wanna say hi to stream?” he asked as you handed him his food. You walked over and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. “Guys, you all know my girlfriend, y/n. Say hi!”  
“Hiiiiii, y/n!” you could hear Chris say in Ethan’s headphones.  
“Hi Chris,” you chuckled, “And hi chat! Love you guys, hope you’re having fun!” You gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek before walking away with your dinner. You set it down on the end table before walking upstairs to feed Spencer. “Come on, Spencie boi! Din din!” You grabbed yourself and Ethan a couple more beers and walked back down to eat. You replaced his two empty beers with the new ones next to the pre-roll on his desk. He did the sign for ‘thank you’ and you responded by blowing him a kiss. You sat back down on the couch and got back to sketching. After about an hour, Ethan got up and walked over to you. He grabbed your chin and pulled you in for a kiss.  
“Mmmmmm, hi baby” you said, happily. “All done already?”  
“No, not yet. Just taking a quick bathroom break. I’m gonna light that pre-roll when I come back if you wanna share it.” Ethan responded. He kissed the tip of your nose before walking off. You pondered over whether or not you wanted to share Ethan’s blunt or just keep smoking off your disposable. You decided you were going to share the blunt, seeing as it gave you a reason to sit closer to Ethan. When he came back from the bathroom, he grabbed your hand and led you over to his desk. You plopped down on the floor, resting against the soundproofing foam on the wall. Ethan popped open the pre-roll container and handed it and the lighter over to you. You lit the blunt and took the first hit while Ethan got back to his game. You reached up and tapped Ethan’s elbow to get his attention, reminding him to come off screen to smoke it. He barely came off camera and took a long hit, letting out the smoke right in frame. You snorted, knowing all the teenagers in chat were going to be losing their minds. The weed really was helping you forget the crazy day you had at work. You seemed to melt into the wall with every additional hit you took. The stream lasted another half hour before Ethan decided to end it. You got up from the floor and said bye to Chat with Ethan.  
You plopped down into his lap and took one last hit off the pre-roll and handed it to your boyfriend. You blew the smoke up at the ceiling, letting out a long sigh. Ethan took a hit and set what was left of the blunt down in the ash tray. You smiled at him, expecting him to blow the smoke out the same way you did, but instead he grabbed your cheeks and quickly pulled you in for a kiss and blew the smoke into your mouth. You breathed it in, kissing him back. Ethan pulled away from your lips and rested his forehead against yours.  
“I love you so much, Eef,” you said, barely audible, and Ethan gave you that goofy grin that made your heart skip a beat.  
“How about we go upstairs and relax? That sound good, baby?” Ethan asked. You nodded and snuggled into Ethan’s shoulder. He effortlessly stood up with you in his arms. He’d worry about his stream stuff later. Ethan would never say it to your face, but he absolutely loved when you smoked, especially when you smoked blunts, because you always got extremely cuddly.  
When you reached your bedroom, Ethan gently lowered you into your bed before turning to change into his pajamas. You sat up just in time to see him pulling up the pair of gray sweatpants. You couldn’t help but stare, taking in the sight of your gorgeous, shirtless boyfriend.  
“Babe?” Ethan said, snapping you out of your horny daze. “You good?”  
“I’m fantastic,” you said, drawing out the second word. “Just enjoying the view,” you added, with a giggle. Ethan smiled and walked over to the bed. He scooted close to you and put his arm around your shoulders. You laid your head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, your hand instinctively moving up to rest over his heart. He brought the hand that wasn’t wrapped around you up and laid it over your hand.  
“So,” Ethan began, “Wanna tell me about that crazy work day?” You let out a big sigh and started telling him about what had happened at work that day. Ethan was a fantastic listener and he could honestly listen to you talk for hours.  
“And like, I don’t understand,” you rambled, “It’s always the group I’m working with that gets royally fucked. How is it my fault if these people screw up when the supervisors weren’t even on the floor to catch the mistake! I’m just a quality person it’s not my job to watch the production workers! Why are they yelling at me when they’re the ones who fucked up in the first place!” Ethan’s other hand had moved from tracing shapes into your shoulder to petting your hair, something he knew always calmed you down. He loved listening to you talk; how your nose would scrunch up when you would get heated and seeing how much you talk with your hands. He giggled quietly when you lifted your hand off his chest, taking his with it.  
“That’s really rough, baby,” he said after you finished your rant. “Hope you feel a little bit better now.”  
“Oh I am definitely better now,” You replied, with a dopey smile on your face. “I’m with my favorite guy. I’m high. Hey, that rhymes!” You both broke into a giggle fit. Normally, the random phrases you and Ethan came out with would make one of you chuckle, but the weed made everything just a little bit funnier.  
You rested your head against Ethan’s shoulder, feeling him place a soft kiss on your hair. You looked up at him and smiled. His bloodshot blue green eyes looked deep into your e/c eyes and you could see how much Ethan loved you in them. You leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on Ethan’s lips. He quickly returned the kiss, his tongue playing at your lips. You opened your mouth and allowed your tongues to dance together. Ethan grabbed your leg and hiked it up over his hips, grabbing your ass in the process. You moaned into Ethan’s lips, causing him to squeeze your ass harder.  
You couldn’t tell if was because you had smoked two different types of weed or how much you had smoked, but you knew you were horny as fuck. You also knew that things were about to get fun.


	2. Nothing Beats High Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and the reader got high and decide to wind down for the day. Reader is a horny stoner, which causes things to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy friends.  
> There will be another fluff chapter posted right after this that will also have its own corresponding spice chapter!  
> So glad you guys are enjoying this fic!

You took the second time Ethan squeezed your ass as your cue to climb on top of him, straddling his hips. You ground down, hearing his breath catch in his throat. You leaned down, your mouth connecting with the crook of his shoulder. His hands went to work unhooking your bra. You didn’t remember taking your shirt off, maybe Ethan had when you climbed on top of him. You left hickeys up and down Ethan’s torso as you worked your way down towards his sweats. You could feel the tent forming in his pants, deciding that you were going to tease him. You palmed him through the sweats, moans and swears escaping his mouth. Then, your hand crept under his waistband, and you were surprised to find that he hadn’t put any underwear on. No wonder he was squirming under you. You raised an eyebrow at him. He was about to make a smartass comment, but you wrapped your hand around his length before he could. You moved your hand up and down, feeling the precum leaking from the tip. Ethan’s hands reached up and kneaded your boobs. 

“Fuck, y/n,” he moaned, your hand still working over his erection. “God, slow down. I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that.” You removed your hand, pulling his sweatpants down. He gasped as the fabric hit his dick on the way down. You pulled him toward the edge of the bed, your eyes on his as you sank down between his legs. You took him into your mouth, your tongue swirling around the tip, lapping up the precum that was flowing freely. 

“Y/n, oh my fucking god,” he moaned, shakily. He steadied himself, one hand on the bed and the other in your hair. You licked up the throbbing vein on the back of his dick, then took his entire length into your mouth. He fell back onto the mattress, his hands flying up to cover his face. You pulled off with a ‘pop.’ He groaned when the cold air hit his dick. 

“Hell no,” you started, “I want to hear you, don’t cover your face.” You climbed up on top of him and pulled his hands away from his face, planting your lips on his. He flipped the two of you over, his hands on either side of your head, caging you in. 

“My turn, now, _babygirl,_ ” Ethan growled in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. He kissed you hungrily, almost immediately sticking his tongue down your throat. You moaned into the kiss, your hips bucking up towards him. He placed his thigh between your legs, grinding into you as he moved his kisses down your neck and torso. You returned the movement, desperately trying to gain some friction. He pushed your thighs down, spreading them and holding them firmly on the mattress. You couldn’t tell if it was the weed making you lightheaded or the fact that your boyfriend was driving you crazy as he went to town eating you out. 

“Ethan,” you moaned, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging. He moaned at the tug, sending vibrations up your core. You pulled harder, causing him to moan again. “So… close,” you breathed, shakily. 

Ethan pulled off and lined himself up. He sank into you causing you to yelp. He gave you a moment to adjust and leaned down, lips latching onto your neck, causing a string of moans and swears to flow from your mouth.

“Eef, please,” you mewled in his ear, scratching designs into his back, “Fuck me. Move, anything. I need you.” That was all it took for Ethan to start thrusting into you. His movements were slow at first, the coil in your stomach slowly tightening. After a few minutes, Ethan started to speed up, his hips slapping against your thighs. 

“Baby,” He breathed, “baby, turn around, on your hands and knees. _Now._ ”

You did as you were told. Ethan plunged himself back into you, a scream of pleasure escaping you as he slammed into your g-spot. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled back, hurdling you towards your climax. You felt his hips start to stutter. He was getting sloppy, but his pace was relentless. You let out a loud cry as he hit your g-spot. You came hard around him, your muscles clenching down tightly. He came hard inside you with a cry of your name. He pulled out slowly and you both collapsed onto the mattress, laying there for a moment, foreheads pressed together. 

“God,” Ethan said, “I love you so fucking much.”  
“I love you too, Eefie,” you replied, giving him a kiss on the nose and wiping back the hair that was stuck to his forehead. He brushed the hair from your eyes and peppered your face with kisses all over. You giggled and said, “hey, let’s get cleaned up. Can you grab me the wipes from my vanity?”

“Hey baby,” he said opening the drawer with all your wipes in it. “Uhhh, which ones? You have like 5 packs in here.” Your hand flew up over your eyes as you started laughing hysterically. “Hey, what’s so funny?”

“Eef,” you said, trying to catch your breath, “the pack that says ‘baby wipes’ on it. I don’t think you want to clean your dick with a makeup wipe.”

“Aww, but these one smell like watermelons!” He tried to argue, seeing you roll your eyes at him. He grabbed the green package out of the drawer, handing it to you when you walked over to him. You pulled out a couple wipes and handed them to him. 

“I’ll let you do this, I don’t know if I can handle round two tonight,” you said, your legs still shaking from your orgasm. Ethan chuckled and took the wipes. You took a wipe out and wiped the sweat off his forehead. You quickly went and used the bathroom, cleaning yourself up and wiping off the remnants of the makeup you had put on that day. Ethan walked in and handed you some pjs. He had given you one of his t-shirts and a pair of your shorts and underwear. You got dressed quickly, then Ethan picked you up and carried you back to your bedroom. He set you down gently and climbed into bed next to you. You kissed him good night and settled into your spot as the little spoon. You heard one thing before you drifted off to sleep in your boyfriend’s warm embrace:

“I love you to the moon and back, y/n.”


	3. Paint Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has another bad day at work, and Ethan wants to help her feel better. She decides a high paint night is the perfect stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a few weeks after the last chapters. It is heavily fluff based, hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> (y/nn isn't a typo btw, using it as 'your nickname')
> 
> note: Chapters 3-6 are all set in the same weekend!

It was a Friday afternoon. You were sitting in your car in the parking lot at work. You let out a long sigh. Sometimes working as a Quality Control Tech in a ready-to-eat food factory really took its toll on you. The job was challenging physically, mainly because it was 8 or more hours a day in a refrigerator, but it was also mentally taxing because of the people you worked with. Being a QC, the production supervisors were on your ass all the time because you were the last line of defense to make sure the food was safe. All the line workers would constantly get mad at you because their supers would give their line more work to do and you were the person who had to bring them the labels they needed. You were helpful at work, jumping on the lines whenever you weren’t filling out your paperwork. Unfortunately for you, this meant that they expected you to help, which ultimately resulted in you stressing yourself out and getting overwhelmed.

You started your car and plugged your phone in. Your lock screen lit up, a picture of Ethan and Spencer looking back at you. You also saw a text notification from Ethan. You opened it and smiled as you read:

_Eefie <3: Hey baby, hope today is going okay. I love you so much <3 can’t wait for you to get home ;) _

You quickly sent him a text back telling him you were on your way, before putting your phone down in the console. The drive home wasn’t far, maybe 10 or 15 minutes, but the weight of the day you had made it feel like an eternity. You pulled into your driveway and parked your car. You walked into the house and dropped your keys, wallet, and work ID on the table in the hallway and knelt down to pet Spencer. You could hear Ethan humming to himself in the kitchen. As you walked closer, you realized that he was wearing his headphones and hadn’t heard you come in. He switched from humming to singing, and you had to stop yourself from swooning. Ethan had an _amazing_ singing voice _and_ he was singing one of your favorite songs, too. Your heart swelled at the sight and sound of your boyfriend dancing and singing to himself in the kitchen. You sneaked up behind him, snaking your arms around his waist and resting your head on his shoulder.

“FUCKING CHRIST,” he said, jumping at the contact. “Y/n, oh my god! You just gave me a fucking heart attack.”

“I texted you when I left work, babe,” you said with a chuckle. He immediately pulled you in for a hug, kissing you on the forehead. You melted into him, the weight and stress of the day hitting you like a fucking truck. Ethan rested his head on yours.

“How was work, my love?” he asked. Before you could stop yourself, you started sobbing. “Hey, oh my god, hey, hey,” Ethan pulled away from you so he could look at you, completely stumped as to what happened. In reality, it was just one of those situations where you could hold it together until someone asked you if you were okay.

“God I don’t know why I stay at this fucking job,” you said, your breath catching in your throat. “All it does is stress me out for literally no reason! And every day it’s the same. Fucking. Bullshit.” You continued to ramble as Ethan pulled you towards the living room. You sat down on the couch and Ethan grabbed your favorite blanket and wrapped it around the two of you. He pulled you in close and let you just ramble and cry. He also rubbed your back to help try and calm you down.

“So what can I do?” He asked after you finished talking. You wiped your eyes with the sleeve of your (well… Ethan’s) Unus Annus hoodie.

“What do you mean?” you asked, completely unsure of where he was going with his question.

“Well,” he started, “Is there anything you want me to cook you? Or we could watch a movie. I could grab your disposable, or maybe we could go and get some pre-rolls or edibles? I just want you to feel better, baby.”

You started crying again, overwhelmed with all the love your boyfriend was giving you. Ethan pulled you close and let you cry into his shoulder. “Can we go get a few pre-rolls?” you said, sniffling. Ethan smiled and gave your shoulders a squeeze.

“Let me go get my shoes,” he said, giving you a quick peck on the lips. You once again wiped your eyes with the sleeve of your sweatshirt. Ethan came back and pulled you up off the couch into a hug. You laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Hey babe,” you said, slipping on your shoes, “could we maybe get some Mexican food on the way home? I could really go for some chimichangas. And maybe we could smoke and paint later?” Ethan chuckled and grabbed your hand.

“Of course we can, baby” he responded. You both hopped into Ethan’s car and drove to the dispensary. You both stocked up on all the stuff you wanted so that you wouldn’t have to go back for a while. While Ethan was paying, you ordered food from your favorite Mexican restaurant, which thankfully was right down the road. You ended up waiting for a little while in the parking lot of the restaurant for your food to be ready. Mark was streaming, so you watched him play games with Bob and Wade while you waited. It was really nice, just you and Ethan sitting holding hands and watching your friends stream. Ethan traced circles into your hand with his thumb, something that you knew he did mindlessly, but nonetheless something that you loved. After a few minutes, you grabbed the food and drove home. Once you got home, you ate your food and grabbed one of the pre-rolls you just bought out of the bag. You ran and grabbed the ashtray and lighter from your nightstand.

“Hey Eeeef,” you called from the bedroom, “do you need anything while I’m in here?”

“No, I’m good,” he called back, his mouth full of food. You chuckled to yourself and grabbed your paint kit from the closet before walking back out to the living room. Your original plan was to do acrylic pour, but you changed your mind and decided you wanted to paint on Ethan’s back. You walked back into the living room just as Ethan let out a huge burp.

 _“Hot,”_ you said, making both of you laugh. You set everything down, then lit the pre-roll and took a long hit, handing it to Ethan. You opened your paint kit and grabbed all the colors you wanted to use. You ran and got your brushes from the spot on the counter where you had left them to dry. You came back and grabbed the pre-roll from the ashtray. You took another long hit then went over and straddled Ethan’s lap. He leaned up and you brought your lips to his, breathing the smoke into the kiss. You could feel Ethan’s tongue playing at your lips, and you opened your mouth. You pulled back and kissed him on the nose, resulting in a goofy grin from your boyfriend.

“Hi,” you mumbled, your hands playing with the hem of Ethan’s shirt. He cocked an eyebrow, wondering where you were trying to take this.

“Hi,” he said back. “How’re you feeling? Better, I hope.”

“Of course, I’m with you,” you replied, leaning down to lay on him. “Also this is some really good weed, so honestly, work is long gone in my brain. And I don’t have to worry about that until Monday so we can just relax and vibe tonight. Also,” you said, reaching at his shirt again, “I was thinking about using a different canvas to paint on tonight.”

“Oh come on,” Ethan chuckled, “you just want an excuse for me to take my shirt off. Don’t lie to me.” He booped your nose and sat up, pulling his shirt off.

“I mean…” you said, “You’re not _technically_ wrong. In my defense, I just thought a galaxy would really look dope on your back.”

“Okay, you’re right,” He said, “Let me go get a towel to lay on.” He got up and left to get the towel. You took another hit off your blunt, finally starting to feel your high. He came back and laid the towel down on the couch, basically faceplanting down right after it. You ran your hands over his shoulders and down towards his ass. He shivered a little and turned his head towards you. You grabbed your paints and the paper plate you used as a palette.

“Paint incoming,” you said, “Probably gonna be cold.” You swiped the brush over his back, tracing a rectangle from the small of his back up to his shoulders. He still jumped when the brush touched his back, causing you to roll your eyes. 

“Eefin, I _told_ you it was gonna be cold,” you said, laughing.

“Listen, just because you warned me doesn’t make it any warmer! You know I flinch at everything, you dork.” he replied, sticking his tongue out at you. You dipped your finger in the white paint you had and made a mark on his cheek. “Don’t start a fight you’re not ready to finish, Y/n,” he warned, only half joking. After about 10 minutes of painting your boyfriend’s back, you paused, brush mid-air. The high had finally fully hit and you were on cloud nine. You used your hands to add and blend the colors you wanted in your galaxy. You used blue, pink, and yellow, which just so happened to be Ethan’s favorite colors. You then took an old toothbrush-turned-paintbrush out of your paint kit and started adding stars to Ethan’s back. You smiled at your work and told him to stay still since the paint was still wet. 

“I need to go wash my hands and grab my phone so I can take a picture of it. Don’t move,” you said.

“Didn’t plan on it,” Ethan replied with a smirk. You came back with your phone and took a picture of the beautiful body art you had created on your boyfriend. 

“Damn,” you said, thinking out loud, “I would have kicked your asses in that body painting video.”

“Hey! We tried!” Ethan said, jokingly offended. You fanned his back so the paint would dry. After a few minutes, you helped him sit up. While you had gone to wash your hands, Ethan had swiped his hand over your paint palette, somehow keeping it hidden from you. He rubbed his hands together as you were admiring your work, then turned and cupped your cheeks. You felt the cold, wet acrylic paint hit your skin and immediately jumped back. 

“ETHAN NESTOR THIS MEANS WAR!” You yelled, grabbing the palette and dipping your hand in paint. Thankfully you had changed into an old band shirt you didn’t care if you got paint on because it was about to be ruined. 

“Hey no fair!” he cried, “You have the paint plate!”

You were glad that he didn’t think to grab the tubes of paint from your paint kit. You got both hands coated and frisbee’d the plate over to him.

“Okay, we’re gonna wait til the count of three. No cheating,” you said eyeing your boyfriend up and down. 

“You’re going down,” he responded, with a wink. 

“One…” the two of you said together, “Two… THREE!” You went immediately for Ethan’s face. He grabbed your arms, making handprints all up and down them. You were able to swipe the paint plate from the table, but right as you went to swipe your hand across it, Ethan grabbed you from behind, picking you up and swinging you around. “Hey!” you cried, laughing. Ethan set you back down on your feet, spinning you so you were facing him. You reached up and cupped his face, staring into his blue-green eyes. He stared back at your bloodshot e/c eyes, booping you on the nose. You giggled as he grabbed your waist and right hand.

“Alexa, play our song,” He said, “Me Without You” by Morgxn coming over the speaker. You smiled up at your boyfriend, swaying with him as the song played. He pressed his lips to yours, and you cherished the tender moment, wishing it would last forever. You rested your head on his shoulder. When the song ended, you wrapped your arms around Ethan’s neck, resting your forehead against his with your eyes closed. 

“Hey,” your boyfriend said softly, your eyes cracking open to look at him, “I know today sucked. That job causes you so much stress and I always want to punch any asshole there that makes my baby cry.” He reached up, tilting your chin upwards. You could see tears in his eyes. “I love you so much, y/n. I really hope you know how much I love you.” 

You cupped his face, wiping away his tears with your thumbs. “I do know how much you love me, Eef. You show me _every single day._ I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend, roommate, and best friend. I don’t even want to think about what life would be like if I didn’t get to wake up to you snoring every morning,” you said poking him in the side, making him giggle. “Or if i didn’t get to hear that adorable laugh or see that goofy grin that makes my heart melt. I love you to the moon and back, Ethan Nestor. You’re not getting rid of me any time soon.”

“Well that’s good to know, because you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” Ethan responded, brushing back all the flyaways in your face. “Not to ruin the moment, but is the dried paint making you itchy?”

You laughed, now noticing that you were both completely covered in paint. “Yeah, I am getting itchy. Let me take one more picture of your back before we wash it off.” Ethan stood still so you could take another picture of the galaxy, then posed with his arms up flexing. You broke into a giggle fit as you took a picture of him posing. You threw your phone down and basically tackle-hugged Ethan onto the couch. 

“Hey!” he cried, laughing the whole way down. He kissed you on the cheek, right where his paint handprint was. “So… wanna go shower this paint off?” You smirked at the question. 

“Absolutely,” you replied, getting up and pulling Ethan up with you. “Want to smoke a little more before we go?”

“Babe, there’s literally nothing left to that pre-roll,” he said, looking confused. 

“Eefie, baby, you must be higher than I thought,” you replied, “Did you forget that we went to the dispensary earlier? I’m gonna grab one of my new disposables.”

You pulled him towards the bathroom, grabbing the weed pen on the way by. It was one of your favorites, a strain called Blue Dream. You knew Ethan had never smoked it before; you were excited to see how he’d react to the fact that it tasted like blueberries. You got into the bathroom, turning on the fan and taking a hit off the pen. Ethan turned the shower on, warming up the water. You blew the smoke towards him. 

“Oh my god, that smells so fucking good,” he commented. You handed him the pen and rested your hands on his chest. He took a long hit, putting the pen down on the counter. He grabbed at the hem of your shirt, pulling it up over your head. 

“Oh my god, Y/nn,” Ethan said, breathing the smoke out, “You didn’t tell me this tastes like _blueberries_ ! We gotta go back tomorrow, I need like 3 of these pens.” You laughed and kissed him, your bare chests pressing against each other. You pulled him into the shower. Things were about to get steamy, _in more ways than one_. 


	4. Scrub a Dub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! time for some spice ;)  
> been trying to write this chapter for like a week and finally sat down and wrote it lmao  
> Hope you enjoy it! Also thank you for all the love on the other chapters!! Not sure when the next chapter will be up but there are more chapters coming!!

You both stripped off the rest of your clothes and you pulled your boyfriend into your walk-in shower, thanking whatever higher power for the fact that it was big enough for the two of you to fit in there comfortably. You had some bad experiences with an ex-boyfriend you regret and a tiny college dorm shower.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” you heard Ethan mutter, eyeing you up and down. “How the hell did I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself that every day,” you replied, staring at his lips. You glanced up to see him staring directly at you. You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks. A grin spread across Ethan’s face. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he started, grabbing your hips and pulling you in close. You pouted and poked him in the chest.

“Are you saying I’m not cute all the time?” you asked, accusingly. He rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on your hips. The next thing you knew, he was spinning the two of you around so you were right under the shower head. The warm water felt nice, loosening the muscles in your neck and shoulders. You hadn’t realized how hunched over you had been while you were painting. You rolled your neck around, allowing the water to run over your sore muscles. Ethan moved behind you and started to gently massage your shoulders. His hands moved back down, rubbing the paint off your arms. Ethan snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you close. You could feel his excitement pressing up against the back of your legs. You smiled and leaned back so your head was resting on your boyfriend’s shoulder. You reached up and pulled his head down, kissing his jawline. Ethan loosened his grip so you could spin around. You put a hand in his hair, surprised to find it still dry and _incredibly_ soft.

“My soft boi,” you whispered, twirling a finger in his hair. You stood there for another moment, just enjoying the softness of Ethan’s brown locks. That was another thing that happened when you smoked, especially off the Blue Dream pen, you got extremely spacey. You enjoyed those moments, no thoughts clogging up your brain like normal. Ethan’s wet hands cupping your face brought you back to reality. You thought he was going to pull you in for a kiss, but instead he started rubbing your cheeks. _Oh yeah, the paint,_ you thought. 

“Alright sweetie, come here,” he said, in a mock grandma voice. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing hysterically. 

“My god, you are such a DORK,” you said, trying to catch your breath. Your boyfriend finished getting the paint off of you, laughing right along with you. He couldn’t help it, your laughter was infectious. 

“Brought you back down from space, though, didn’t it Y/nn?” he asked. 

“Touché,” you responded, grabbing his body wash off the shelf. You almost thought to use some on yourself, seeing how much you loved the smell of it. “Come here, nerd. Let’s get this paint off you.” You spun the two of you around so he was under the running water. You squeezed some of the gel out of the tube and started cleaning the paint off his arms. You were too focused on your task to notice Ethan’s eyes perusing your naked body. You moved behind him and started washing your painting off his back. You were a little sad as you watched your hard work flake off and wash down the drain. You rested your head between his shoulders and wrapped your arms around his waist, letting out a long sigh. 

“Baby,” he said, “Hey, you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine,” you responded, “Just love how you feel against me.”

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief and spun around to face you. He gave you a light kiss on the lips, before moving down to kiss your neck. He found your sweet spot and left a hickey, resulting in a moan from you. You could feel his erection twitch against your thigh. Your hand instinctively reached for it, stroking lazily. Your boyfriend stiffened a little at the contact, his breath catching, but he kept working at leaving marks all over your neck. He moved down to your chest, taking one of your breasts into his mouth and working the other with his hand. He swirled his tongue over your nipple, something he knew drove you absolutely insane. You could feel the wetness starting to pool in between your legs. 

“Ethan, oh my _god,_ ” you breathed, your hand tangling in his hair. You tugged, resulting in a moan from Ethan. He moved his hand down between your legs, using his thumb to rub slow circles on your clit. Thankfully his other hand was on your lower back, because it felt like your legs had turned to jello. He inserted a finger into you, surprised at how wet you were. He raised an eyebrow at you and you could feel the blush spreading across your cheeks. Next thing you knew, Ethan was crouching down, his finger still pumping in and out of you. He added another finger, and his mouth went to work on your clit. 

“Eth-” you moaned, “Ethan please.” He moved you over to the bench in the shower, letting you sit down. When he saw that you were situated he went right back to work, sucking on your clit and pounding you with his fingers. You could feel your orgasm building up in the pit of your stomach with each thrust. He curled his fingers, hitting your g-spot and causing you to cry out in pleasure. He smirked and picked up his pace. 

“Babe, I’m so close,” you mewled. 

“Go ahead babygirl,” he growled, “cum for me.” With a few more thrusts, you were cumming hard around his fingers. You tried to catch your breath, but Ethan wouldn’t let you, his lips were immediately on yours, his tongue down your throat. You knew this wasn’t going to be over anytime soon and honestly, you were into it. You knelt down in front of him, stroking his length. You looked up at him and saw him watching you, hungrily. You teased him, taking the head of his cock into your mouth and swirling your tongue around it. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, his hand tangling in your soaking wet hair. You used your hand and your mouth, bobbing up and down, relishing in the noises coming out of your boyfriend’s mouth. “Babe, up, _now._ ” 

You pulled off and grabbed his hand so you could stand up. He spun you around, still holding your hand, as if you were dancing. You giggled and kissed him again. He rested his forehead against yours, before hiking your leg up onto the bench and lining himself up. You nodded and he sank into you, both of you moaning obscenely. His thrusts were slow at first, but he sped up quickly. You moved your leg down so Ethan could fuck you from behind, his hands on your waist, while yours were on the shower wall. You loved when Ethan fucked you like this because he was able to hit your sweet spot with every thrust. You turned your head and kissed him, feeling his hands move from your waist to your boobs. He squeezed them roughly and one of your hands left the shower wall and grabbed one of his. Ethan pulled out of you, resulting in a gasp and groan escaping you. He sat down on the bench, and motioned for you to come over. You walked over and straddled his hips, grinding against his hard-on. His eyes rolled back and you grinned wickedly. This was your favorite way to see your boyfriend: melting into a puddle underneath you. You stroked him a few times before lining yourself up and sinking back onto him. You leaned down, kissing his neck as he started thrusting up into you again. You left hickeys everywhere, smirking to yourself. 

“Babe,” Ethan said, breaking you out of your own thoughts. “Fucking hell, you feel so good.” You felt his hips start to stutter. He was getting close and honestly, you were too. He started pounding into you harder, while also reaching down to rub your clit. The combination of all the sensations hurdled you towards your second orgasm. You left one more hickey on his neck before bringing your lips to his again. He gave one final, sloppy thrust before cumming hard inside of you. You came soon after, clenching hard around him. You heard him breath in sharply, most likely from the overstimulation of your muscles tightening around him. You both sat there for a moment with your head resting on his shoulder, catching your breath. You both breathed shakily as he pulled out of you. 

He pulled you both back under the now lukewarm shower water, grabbing his body wash and squeezing some onto a loofah. There were a few times where Ethan had to hold you so you wouldn’t fall. Your legs were shaking so badly from the two intense orgasms you had just had. You turned off the water and grabbed your towels, throwing Ethan’s at him. 

“Ow, jesus, babe,” he grunted, the towel hitting him square in the stomach. 

“Sorry,” you said, laughing. “Sometimes I forget how strong I am.”

He wrapped the towel around his waist, watching as you wrapped up your hair and wrapped the other towel around your body. He came over and grabbed your hand, spinning you around again. You both giggled and you held his hand, circling your thumb over his. 

“I love you,” you said softly, grinning from ear to ear.

“I love you, too,” Ethan responded, kissing your forehead. “So fucking much.” 

You pulled your boyfriend out of the bathroom and walked into your bedroom. He grabbed a pair of boxers and threw them on. You grabbed a pair of your underwear and one of his t-shirts, knowing how much he loved seeing you in his clothes. You both climbed into bed and snuggled up next to each other. You thanked every and any higher power that you believed in that you didn’t have to worry about work for the weekend and that you got to spend it with your favorite guy, because honestly, you could stay like this forever.


	5. Girlfriend Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another domestic chapter! Enjoy!

“God,” Ethan groaned, “why can’t I think of anything?”

You looked up from the article you were reading on your phone. “You good over there?” you asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ethan whined. “I’m trying to come up with an idea for my channel and honestly, I’ve got nothing.” He let his head fall back on the back of the couch. You chuckled and got up from your spot on the couch, walking over towards him. You placed your hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at you with hope in his eyes. 

“I-,” you started, “I’ve got nothing for ya there, Champ.” Ethan’s head dropped back again, another groan escaping his mouth. “I’ll keep it in the back of my mind and come back to you if I get anything.” You kissed his forehead and walked to the kitchen to grab some water before walking to your bedroom. 

You sat down at your vanity to do your makeup, pulling up the album art you were using as inspiration on your phone. It was the album cover for A Lesson in Romantics by Mayday Parade. You decided you were going to listen to the album while you shaped out the makeup look. You hooked your phone up to the speaker on your nightstand and put the album on shuffle. 

_Jersey just got colder and I’ll have you know I’m scared to death..._

You sang along with the song as you grabbed all the products you were using. You looked up to see Ethan standing in the door behind you, watching you sing and rummage through your makeup. 

_That everything that you had said to me was just a lie until you left…_

Ethan started singing with you as he sat down on the edge of the bed near your vanity. You loved when Ethan would sing with you because it meant you got to harmonize with him. You spun around to find him looking at you fondly. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” you asked, smiling at him.

“First time we met,” he responded, grabbing your hand. “At the Mayday concert in Boston. How I fell in love with you the moment I met you. Oh my god, that’s it!” You quirked your eyebrow at him. “You’re a genius! Literally the best, babe!” He exclaimed, bringing your hand up to kiss it. 

“I know that, but I have no idea where you’re going with this Eef,” you replied. You started to shape out the look, sketching out the areas where each color would be. 

“My video idea! We can do a girlfriend tag video! Talk about how we met and all that. People are always asking for you to be on stream and/or in videos more. It’s perfect!”

“I love it, but I have one condition,” you responded. Ethan raised an eyebrow. “I want to do your makeup. All my Tiktok comments lately have been ‘do a look on Ethan!’ Kills two birds with one stone.”

"Condition for your condition," Ethan said. "I want to pick the album and song you use and we film it right after you finish this look. You’re gonna be wearing some kind of makeup in the video either way, so why not show off how talented and amazing you are.” You blushed at Ethan’s comment, knowing that you did want to show off the hard work you put into every makeup look. 

“Okay, fine,” you said, “but five bucks says I can guess it.”

“No way,” Ethan responded, confidently. 

“Miserable at Best, this fucking album,” you said, watching for Ethan’s reaction in the mirror as you packed red, yellow, orange, and brown shadows onto your forehead. You saw his eyes dart back and forth, smirking to yourself. 

“Uhhhhh, _no_ ,” he replied, laughing nervously. You pursed your lips and raised an eyebrow at him. “Ugh okay, fine. But think about it babe! It’ll be cute, we’ll be matching!” 

“I’ll give it to you, you got me there,” you said, chuckling. “I’ll do a glam look with the color scheme, though. I don’t think I can do what I’m about to do twice.” Ethan smiled and got up, walking over to you. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders, planting a kiss on your cheek.

“I’ll go set up, then,” he said, planting another kiss on the top of your head. You continued working on your makeup. You ended up recreating the skyline from the album art across the top half of your face, adding a red lip to represent Umbrella Man. You popped on a pair of long fake lashes and picked up your phone. You took some selfies, then started gathering all the supplies you would need to do Ethan’s makeup. You stood up, walking to your closet to look for a different top. You found a sparkly red bodysuit and put it on. You also threw on a pair of Ethan's cloak joggers. You spun on the ball of your foot and walked out of the closet. As you were walking back over to your vanity, you heard a gasp behind you. You looked in the mirror to see Ethan standing in your bedroom doorway, wide-eyed. 

“Whoa,” he said, staring at your creation. You felt your cheeks getting hot. “Babe, holy _shit_.”

“That bad, huh?” you asked, running your hand through your hair. 

“Are you kidding? Y/n, it’s literally breathtaking. _You_ are literally breathtaking.” Ethan responded, making you blush harder. “Have I mentioned that I’m a sucker for a girl in red lipstick?” You put the makeup bag down on your bed and walked over to Ethan, resting your forearms on his shoulders. You kissed him, gently, thankful for the existence of kiss-proof liquid lipstick. You pulled away from his lips and peppered light kisses all over his face. Ethan giggled, picking you up and spinning you around, making you laugh as well. You grabbed the makeup bag and headed downstairs with your boyfriend. 

“Okay, how do we want to do this?” you asked, setting your supplies down on the end table. Ethan had set up the camera across from the couch, making sure you could both sit comfortably. He helped you get set up with your lauv and then got himself set up. 

“Okay, so, I want the intro to just have me in frame and then I’ll introduce you. The art in front of me deserves a grand reveal.” Ethan said. You snorted and rolled your eyes at him. 

“You’re such a fucking dork,” you replied. 

“Babe, have you fucking seen your face? The makeup is just a bonus!”

You sat down on the couch while Ethan set up his shot. He hit the record button and started his video intro. You spaced out for a second, just enjoying the sound of his voice. 

“I know this video has been a long time coming, gamers. It’s time I finally, formally introduce you to my beautiful girlfriend. Everyone, meet Y/n!” Ethan said, zooming out so you were both in frame. 

“Hi guys,” you said, waving at the camera. “It’s nice to finally, formally meet you all!” 

“So we’re just gonna have a chill time in this video. We’re gonna be talking about how we met, maybe some fun facts about each other?” Ethan asked, looking to you for approval. 

“Absolutely!” You started, cheerfully. You weren’t exactly the type to like the limelight, but when you really thought about it, it was just you and your boyfriend talking while you got to do his makeup. “And Eef, you’re forgetting the best part. Tell the kids at home what I get to do while we talk.”

“Yes! Before I do, can we just take a second to admire the absolute ART on Y/n’s face? Babe, you mind if I do a quick closeup?” You nodded, allowing Ethan to zoom the shot in so just your face was in frame. You showed off your makeup the way you did in your Tiktoks, closing your eyes and moving your head slowly from one side to the other. You opened your eyes and smiled, resting your chin in your hands. 

“God, she’s so beautiful,” you heard Ethan say, dreamily. You gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Ah, yes, the best part of the video! Y/n is going to be doing my makeup! I don’t think I’ll look as good as she does, but I’m excited to see the outcome!” 

“Oh shush,” you replied, rolling your eyes at him playfully. “You’re beautiful no matter what, Eefie. Shall we get started?” 

“Yeah, just one second,” Ethan said, pausing the recording. You looked at him, confused. “You wanna smoke a little while we record?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice. Can we do disposables for now and maybe hit a pre-roll later? I don’t want to completely fuck up your face,” you said, laughing. 

“Of course, whatever you want to do babe!” 

“I’ll go grab them; I forgot a couple brushes anyway.” You gave your boyfriend a quick peck before walking up to your bedroom. You grabbed your Blue Dream pen, a pre-roll, and the two brushes you had forgotten. When you walked back down to Ethan’s stream room, you saw him staring at all the makeup you had with one of your palettes in his hand. You kissed the top of his head, bringing him back down from space. You handed him the disposable and set the pre-roll down on the end table before plopping down into your spot. 

“God, this is such a good strain,” Ethan said, handing the pen back to you. “Also we can smoke while we record. I’ll just text Justin when I send him the footage so he knows to edit it out.” You took a hit and put the pen back into your pocket.

“Okay,” you responded, smiling. Ethan hit record again while you grabbed your eyeshadow primer and a small blending sponge. “Close your eyes for me, please,” you said. 

“So do you wanna tell us your process here?” Ethan asked, both out of curiosity and for the video. 

“Sure,” you responded, “I’m starting with eyeshadow primer. It helps the makeup stay on and makes the colors pop more.” You showed the products you were using to the camera. “This is my favorite, I’ve been using it for years. Most of the other makeup I’m using is from Colourpop. They are honestly one of my favorite brands and are great and affordable for anyone who’s just starting out!” You started applying the primer and eyeshadows to Ethan’s eyes. 

“Ok, y/n, we told the kids we’d tell them how we met,” Ethan said, keeping his eyes closed. You were surprised at how still he was, seeing as most of the time he was bouncing around and anyone else you ever did makeup on would twitch when you applied it. “You want to tell them? I’m sure we have different perspectives of the story,” he said, both of you chuckling. 

“Yeah, I can start,” you said, still focused on the eye look you were crafting. “So, I met Ethan about a year ago. It was November and Mayday Parade was doing a ten year anniversary tour for their album Anywhere But Here. Which honestly, if you’ve never heard it or if you’ve never listened to Mayday Parade, _highly_ recommend.”

“That album came out on your birthday didn’t it?” Ethan asked.

“That it did! I think that’s why I like it so much. It’s not my favorite album of theirs but it’s definitely a close second. Back to the story, though. So my friends and I got to the venue pretty early, mostly so we could be near the stage for the show. It was absolutely _freezing_ that day, I mean, what do you want for New England in November, I guess. Thankfully the venue was right next to a Goodwill and Blaze, which if you don’t know what that is it’s basically like a build-your-own pizza place. So my friends and I took shifts, and when it was my turn to go warm up, I walked over to Blaze so I could get something to eat. Babe, turn your head a little for me please.” You guided his head to where you needed it, blending out the shadows you had laid down. “Thanks, love. So, I’m standing in line to order and there’s this guy standing in front of me with a shirt from the Lesson in Romantics 10 Year tour. I waited until after we had both paid and were waiting for our food to tell him I liked his shirt. We got to talking and actually ended up eating together. I sure was lucky you were there alone that night, babe.”

“You aren’t the only lucky one,” Ethan replied, smiling fondly at you. “I am so glad you said something to me about that shirt. Honestly, I didn’t expect to talk to anyone there that night, but you had such an inviting energy about you. I’m honestly still surprised your friends let me hop in line with you.” You both giggled. You finished what you were doing on his eyes and decided it was time for face makeup. 

“Okay, I’m moving onto your face makeup now. I only have my foundation and concealer shades so it may not exactly match but, you know, we’re gonna roll with it.” You took another hit off your disposable and offered it to Ethan. He gladly took it and winked at you. You started applying the foundation to his face. “Oh, okay, that’s actually not that far off. I didn’t realize we had such similar skintones, babe.”

“So back to the story,” Ethan started, telling his side now. “Y/n and her friends let me hop in line with them. We really hit it off from the moment we started talking. The show was _amazing_ of course. I can still see y/n screaming along to all the songs, it’s one of my favorite things to think about.” You smiled at your boyfriend as you blended the concealer and put powder on his face.

“So we exchanged numbers, and after the show we started texting. I was home for Thanksgiving, so we had about a week where we could see each other again before I came back to LA. You lived about 2 hours from me, right?”

“Right. And mind you, I had no idea who he was. I didn’t know that he had a youtube channel or the following that he does. So we texted for about 3 days and decided we wanted to see each other again. We met in the middle and went on our first official date. It was fun, we went bowling. We were so bad, oh my god do you remember that? Neither of us broke 70 on the first game we played.” 

“Yeah, but we got better. I kicked your butt in the second round.” 

“ _Kicked my butt?_ You beat me by like 4 points.” you said, poking him in the side and laughing. “Tilt your head to the left a little, please.” You applied bronzer, some orangey red blush, and gold highlighter. “Alright babe, I’m gonna do mascara, so I need you to look down for me.” Ethan did as you said, and you nervously applied the mascara, trying not to blind your boyfriend. You then applied eyeliner and fake lashes. 

“Are these supposed to feel this weird, babe?” Ethan asked, bringing his hand up to feel the lashes.

“It’ll go away, you’ve just got to get used to them. At least these are magnetic ones and not the ones you have to glue on. Alright, chin up,” you said picking up your red lipstick. You held his chin, giving him a quick kiss before applying the lipstick to his mouth. “Don’t move your mouth yet, you’ve gotta let it dry. So after a few months of talking, I flew out to LA to visit. It was during that trip that Eef asked me to move in with him. I said yes, obviously. And the rest is history!" You felt the lipstick on his lips and found it dry, so you pressed your lips to his. Ethan melted into you and you stayed like that for a moment before you remembered you were filming. 

"Alright," Ethan said after pulling away, "Is it time for the grand reveal?"

"It is! Close your eyes," You responded, handing him a mirror. "Okay, 3, 2, 1, ta daaaa!"

Ethan opened his eyes and saw his makeup. "Y/n, oh my god,"

"Do you like it?"

"It's INCREDIBLE! Guys, how do you think she did? Leave some love down in the comments below!" Ethan couldn't stop staring at his reflection. You placed your hand on his thigh, causing him to look up at you. You admired your work, happy to see how much your boyfriend loved it. "Alright, gamers, I think I'm gonna end it here! Hope you enjoyed this video and finally meeting my amazingly talented and beautiful girlfriend. She has an instagram and Tiktok that I'll link below, definitely go check out her stuff! You got anything else to say, babe?"

"No yeah, this was so much fun! It was nice to finally meet you all and I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of me. Maybe I'll have to do your makeup more often, huh, Eth?" you said, winking at him.

"Absolutely! Ok thankyousomuch for watching, I'll see you on the next one!" You waved at the camera as Ethan hit the button to stop recording. 

"So," you started, moving into his lap. "Do you really like it?" 

"Babe, I didn't know I could look this good. You did such a great job. I love it, I really do. And I love you."

"I love you, too."

You and Ethan took some selfies to document your makeup looks. As you went to take another picture, Ethan pulled you close and kissed you on the cheek. You closed your eyes and smiled, hearing the shutter sound and hoping it came out well. 

"Oh that's the one," Ethan said. You looked down at your phone, your heart damn near exploding at how cute the picture was. "Send that to me right now, that's my new home screen."

"You're such a dork," you said, sending him the picture. "Can I post it and tease, or should I wait until you post the video?" 

"Go ahead and post it, I can have Justin push this to the top of the list for editing."

You opened up your instagram and twitter, posting the picture with the caption 'Night in with my favorite guy <3, keep your eyes peeled for a fun upcoming video!'

Ethan pulled you close to him, holding you tightly in his arms. You put your arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple. "Come on babe, let's bring this stuff upstairs and go relax." You got up and grabbed all your stuff. "Oh shit, babe, we never smoked the pre-roll!"

"That's fine babe, we'll smoke it upstairs," Ethan said, grabbing the joint off the end table. He grabbed your free hand and let you upstairs. You went and dropped the makeup off in your room, grabbing a pack of makeup wipes out of your vanity. You also grabbed your ashtray and lighter, bringing them out to the living room, where Ethan was sitting on the couch petting Spencer. Your heart melted at the sight. 

"Hey my two babies," you said sitting next to Ethan and giving Spencer a pat. "Wanna take the makeup off babe? I'm gonna take mine off." you offered him a makeup wipe.

"No, I'll keep it on a little longer," Ethan responded as you started wiping the eyeshadow off your forehead. Ethan grabbed the joint, placing it between his still-red lips. He lit it and took a hit, passing it to you. You did the same and finished wiping your makeup off. Ethan leaned back against the back of the couch and you snuggled into his side, the two of you talking and occasionally hitting the joint. After about half an hour, you heard your boyfriend start snoring softly. You chuckled to yourself and got up, grabbing a makeup wipe. You wiped the makeup off Ethan’s face, kissing him softly once you took the lipstick off. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” you said, nudging him gently. “Hey, why don’t we go to bed, okay?” Ethan stirred slightly, allowing you to pull him up and help him to your bedroom. You helped him into bed and out of his jeans. After putting your makeup wipes back on your vanity and changing into some pjs, you crawled in bed next to your boyfriend. _Tonight is his turn to be little spoon,_ you thought as you snaked your arm around his waist. You rested your head against his back and listened to his breathing. 

_All this. All this because of a Mayday Parade shirt. God I’m the luckiest girl in the world._

“I love you, Ethan.” you whispered into him as you drifted off to sleep, lulled by his soft snoring.


	6. Morningwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, thank you all SO MUCH for all the love on this fic! 
> 
> Here's a quick little spicy chapter! More chapters coming soon, enjoy!!

“Baaaabyyy,” you heard Ethan say, the word far away in your dream. You groaned and turned over, not ready to wake up quite yet. “Come on baby, wake up.”

“Babe, it’s sunday morning, why do we need to get up?” you whined, covering your head with a pillow. “Give me another, like, half hour.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes at you. “You can be such a brat in the morning, you know that?”

“Shut up, you know you love me,” You said, smiling and turning towards your boyfriend. You opened your eyes to see his face inches away from yours. “Good morning,” you said, kissing the tip of his nose. You felt his hand on the small of your back as he pulled you in close. He pressed his lips to yours, kissing you soft and slow. You moved your leg between his, feeling his morning wood pressing against your thigh. You pulled away and raised an eyebrow at your boyfriend. He looked at you, confused as to why you pulled away. You moved your leg against him and heard him breathe in sharply. You grinned deviously. 

“So... is that why you woke me up?” you asked, seeing his cheeks turn bright red. 

“No, what the hell?! I just want to spend time with you!” he said, trying and failing to defend himself. “I was gonna ask what you wanted me to make you for breakfast...” 

You studied his face as he got more and more flustered. “I’m gonna start calling you Windows, babe,” you said.

“What? Why?” Ethan asked, thoroughly confused.

“I can see right through you,” you responded, a grin spreading across your face. “If you want that babe, all you have to do is ask. You know that.” You moved your leg, bringing your hand down to the tent in his boxers. You palmed him through the fabric, feeling his grip tighten on your hips. You didn’t let up, moving your hand in slow circles. His fingers dug into your hips so hard you knew you were going to have bruises. Ethan kissed you hard, his tongue diving down your throat. It was all he could do to stop the noises from escaping his mouth. His lips moved down to your jaw, leaving marks as he made his way down your neck. You moaned as he hit the sweet spot in the crook of your shoulder. You brought your hand up from palming Ethan’s dick so you could grab a fistful of hair. He continued to leave marks on your neck as he hiked your leg up over his. 

“God, you are so fucking sexy in the morning, you know that?” you heard Ethan ask. 

“You’re such a liar,” you said, snorting. 

“I’m serious!” Ethan said, laughing with you. “Each and every morning I get to wake up to the most beautiful girl in the world. Can you blame me for waking up like this?” he asked, glancing down at his erection. You snorted again, leaning in to kiss your boyfriend. You kissed your way down Ethan’s abdomen until you reached his boxers. You rubbed his dick through the fabric a few more times, watching as his back arched off the mattress, before pulling them down off his hips. He kicked the underwear off and they flew halfway across the room, causing you both to burst out laughing. 

“Jesus, babe,” you said, trying to catch your breath. “A little excited?”

“Y/n, please, I’m dying here.” Ethan pleaded, glancing down and giving you his best puppy dog eyes. 

“I don’t know,” you said, stroking him absentmindedly. “I think I like seeing you all needy.” Ethan’s head dropped back onto the pillow as he let out a loud groan. 

“God, I hate you,” he said, his hands flying up to cover his face. 

“No you don’t,” you replied, leaning down and swirling your tongue around the head of Ethan’s cock. You felt him slam his fist on the bed as you took his length into your mouth, using one of your hands to assist. Your other hand was holding him down onto the mattress. You worked him over for a few more minutes before pulling off and kissing your way back up his torso. You situated yourself on top of him, straddling his hips. You ground down and Ethan let out a low growl. His hands flew to your hips once again, digging in hard enough to leave bruises. You lined yourself up and sank down onto Ethan, resulting in extremely loud moans from both of you. You let yourself adjust to his size for a moment before you started moving, bringing your hips up slowly. 

“Oh absolutely not,” Ethan growled, _slamming_ your hips back down, causing you to yelp. Ethan moved to situate himself, sitting up with you still on top of him. His lips came crashing into yours as he started thrusting his hips upwards. You moaned loudly into the kiss, giving Ethan the chance to slide his tongue into your mouth. You could feel your orgasm building as your boyfriend pounded into you and your tongues danced together. He brought his hand in between your bodies and started rubbing your clit. His pace was steady and sure, he was trying to make this last for both of you. 

“You feel so fucking good, Y/n,” Ethan mewled. You pulled off of him, hearing him gasp at the cold air hitting his hard dick. “Babe?”

You spun around and realigned yourself, sinking back down onto him. You felt him reach around, fingers going right back to work on your clit. His lips latched onto your neck, leaving dark marks in their wake. You silently cursed him out, knowing you were going to have to wear your hood up at work for the next week. Then again, you loved when Ethan kissed the sensitive area so it wasn’t _really_ an issue. You let out a low growl when he left a hickey on one of your sweet spots. You felt his hips start to stutter, and the combination of sensations brought on an intense orgasm. Your muscles clenched around his dick, _hard._

“Babe, pull out,” you said, out of breath. 

“What?” he replied. You rolled your eyes and pulled off before he could react. Before he could protest, you spun around and took his length into your mouth, bobbing up and down at what felt like lightning speed. He fell back into your pillows, swearing like a sailor. “Holy fucking shit, oh my god, y/n I’m so close, please for the love of fucking god don’t stop!” 

You kept sucking, moving your tongue over the flesh, driving your boyfriend insane. His hand flew into your hair, gripping hard and holding you down as he came in your mouth. You breathed a huff out your nose, tapping his stomach. 

“Jesus, fuck, babe,” he said, as you tapped his stomach again, harder. “Oh fuck, yeah you might want to breathe.” He untangled his hand from your hair, allowing you to come off his dick. You swallowed the cum, wiping your lips with the back of your hand. 

“Seriously, babe, can’t hold my breath that long,” you said, giving him a joking glare. You got up and went to the bathroom, cleaning yourself up and throwing on a pair of sweats and an oversized tee. You walked back into your room to find Ethan sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling a t-shirt over his head. You walked over and plopped down into his lap. “Hi baby,” you said, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

“Hi,” he said, giving you that dopey smile that made your heart melt. You pressed your forehead to his. “So, good way to wake up?” 

You snorted. “Definitely. Maybe next time try kissing me awake, you’ll get what you want _much_ quicker.”

“Noted,” he replied. “So…. what _do_ you want me to make you for breakfast?”

“Let’s make some pancakes! But for the love of god not with sex toys,” you said, making Ethan laugh hysterically. 

“I fucking love you so much,” he said, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. You got up and grabbed Ethan’s hand, pulling him to the kitchen, ready to take on the chill Sunday ahead of you.


	7. Merry Thanksmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is /very loosely/ based off of Ethan's thanksmas stream from last month. 
> 
> sorry it's been so long! Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will involve the maid outfit ;)

You opened your eyes to a dark bedroom, woken up by the sound of Spencer crying to go outside. 

“Baaaabe,” you groaned, nudging Ethan’s shoulder. “Babe, Spencie has to go out.” 

“What?” you heard Ethan ask, groggily. 

“Spencer has to go to the bathroom. God, what time is it even?” You unlocked your phone, nearly blinding yourself in doing so, to see that it was only 4:25 in the morning. You locked the screen and groaned again, rolling to face your boyfriend. 

“I got it, I got him,” Ethan responded, reluctantly moving to get out of bed. You closed your eyes and let yourself drift back to sleep. A few minutes later, you felt Ethan climb back into bed and snuggle up next to you. You let your body melt into his and finally fell back into a deep sleep. The next thing you knew, you were waking up to the sun streaming in your bedroom window and Ethan’s spot in your bed empty. You sat up, rubbing your eyes and stretching out. You checked your phone to see that it was now 7:30AM. You got up and walked to the living room, expecting to find Ethan sitting on the couch. When you saw he wasn’t, you checked down in his office, finding him hanging Christmas lights up on the soundproofing foam.

“Hey y/nn,” he said, turning to face you. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist. He wrapped his around your shoulders and kissed you on the forehead. “Mornin’ sleepyhead. Just setting up for the Thanksmas stream later.” Ethan gestured towards the lights.

“How long have you been up?” You asked. 

“Since Spencer woke us up to go out,” he responded, nonchalantly. “You want anything from McDonald’s for breakfast? I’m getting pretty hungry and I’m craving hash browns.”

“Yeah, I’ll get my sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddle meal... actually can you get me an extra hash brown? Now you’ve got me craving them,” you said, laughing. “Also, you got back into bed with me. You didn’t fall back asleep?” 

“I tried to, but after like half an hour I was still wide awake, so I gave up and laid there on my phone, cuddling with you for a few hours. Then I got up and came down here to sort things out for the stream.” Ethan replied with a shrug.

“You could have woken me up,” you said, feeling bad that he had been up for so long.

“Yeah right,” Ethan snorted. You raised an eyebrow at him. “Bubs, you’re a brat when I wake you up in the morning as it is. Not only that, this is one of the only days during the week that you get to sleep in. I’m not about to take that away from you.” He continued to move the lights around until he had them where he wanted them. You felt your heart swell at how considerate your boyfriend was. 

Your schedule was extremely different from Ethan’s. He was able to do things on his own time, often streaming well into the night and sleeping until late in the morning. You, on the other hand, had to be at work for 6am every day. You were scheduled to work 6-2, but your hours often flexed with the production numbers each day. Some days you were out early, not even making it to your lunch break; while others you were there well into the evening. There were even some days when you didn’t even see Ethan because by the time you got home, he was streaming and you really only had enough time to eat dinner and take a shower before you had to go to bed. 

“Babe,” Ethan said, bringing you back to reality. “What color should I make the side lighting?”

“Hmm,” you said, tapping your finger to your chin. “You have a few options. You could do the classic Christmas red and green… or you could do an amber yellow. Keep up with the cozy vibes you’ve created.”

“Oooh, I like the idea of the yellow. Thanks, bubs, you’re the best!” Ethan said, booping you on the nose. You smiled and stuck your tongue out at your boyfriend. He giggled and pulled you into a hug. His phone started buzzing in his pocket. “Oh shit, food’s here!” 

“I got it, baby,” you said, running up to greet the delivery person at the door. As you walked into the kitchen, you set the bags down on the counter. You walked over to the fridge and opened the doors, looking for something to drink. You found a crystal light drink you had mixed the night before. You closed the door and turned, grabbing your food off the counter. Ethan walked up the stairs just as you were setting your breakfast on the coffee table. He came up behind you as you bent to grab the tv remote and smacked your ass playfully. 

“Hey!” you cried, almost falling face-first into the couch. You felt Ethan grab your hand and pull you back up. He was laughing hysterically and you pushed him playfully. “You fucking asshole,” you grumbled, jokingly. Ethan grabbed his food and sat down on the couch next to you. He propped his legs up on the coffee table as you put a comedy special on Netflix. You grabbed your food and laid your legs on top of Ethan’s, taking a swig from your water bottle. After you finished eating, you moved your legs, turned, and laid your head on Ethan’s chest. Your eyes were trained on the tv, but your brain was wandering. You traced shapes into his forearms, fingertips dancing over the bare skin. 

“Hey, y/nn?” Ethan said, bringing you back down from space. “I gotta go make sure everything is set for the stream. You can come down and hang whenever you want.” He kissed the top of your head before moving to get up. 

“Ok,” you replied. “I’ll be down later on, I'll probably take a shower and throw a little bit of makeup on in case I end up going on camera with you.”

“Okie doke,” Ethan replied, winking at you. “Oh, and wear your maroon Neat Dude beanie. I’ll probably put mine on later and you know chat will lose their minds if we’re matching.” 

You laughed and rolled your eyes. After a little while of hanging on your couch scrolling through various social media apps, you got up and walked to the bathroom. You connected your phone to the bluetooth speaker, putting your playlist on shuffle. You took your time in the shower, letting the hot water run over any and all sore muscles. You turned the water off, grabbed your towel, and walked into your bedroom to get dressed. You threw on a pair of your Cloak joggers and one of Ethan’s t-shirts. You smiled deviously as you pulled the shirt on. _You want chat to lose their minds? You got it,_ you thought to yourself. You dried your hair and put it into pigtail braids, leaving two strands out in the front. You put on some concealer, a little eyeshadow, and some mascara. You pulled on your beanie and grabbed your phone. You opened snapchat and took a selfie, captioning it “how’s this for matching, eefie boi?” before sending it to your boyfriend. You looked at the time and realized he was already streaming. You pulled up his stream on your phone while you finished doing the tasks you needed to. 

“Oh look, gamers, a snap from my lovely girlfriend,” you heard Ethan say as you tidied up your bedroom. You looked at your phone in time to see him look lovingly at the snap, screenshotting it. “Look how adorable she is.” he said, showing the picture with the caption strategically covered. “She’ll most likely be joining me at some point, I think she’s upstairs hanging out right now.” You sent a message in chat saying how you’d be down soon to say hi and watched as chat blew up with thousands of “hi y/n!!” messages. You chuckled and grabbed the trash bag you had filled up, bringing it to the door so you could take it out to the barrel in your backyard. You cleaned up the bathroom and the kitchen, collecting another bag’s worth of trash. You slid on a pair of sandals and walked outside. You would never consider LA weather in December to be _winter_ weather, especially considering you grew up in New England. It was 70 degrees outside, and you swore you broke a sweat going outside in a t-shirt and joggers. Your phone buzzed in your pocket. You took it out, expecting to see a text from Ethan, but instead you were greeted with a video of your parents’ dog running around the backyard of your childhood home, playing in the snow. The message sent with the video read:

_Sending wintertime fun from the east coast! Miss you, y/nn!!_

You stared at the message and smiled sadly. It was a shame that you weren’t able to fly home for the holidays, but at least you had Ethan and Spencer to keep you company. You knew Ethan was in the same boat. You both had your moments of feeling homesick, thankful to have the other to comfort them. You walked back into the house, grabbing your water bottle from the fridge and your disposable from your purse. You walked down to Ethan’s office, giving a couple light knocks to let him know you were coming in. 

“Y/n!” he said, peering over his monitors. You couldn’t help but swoon over how cute Ethan looked in his beanie. 

“Hi, Eefie,” you said, walking over to him. “How’s the arm progress coming?” 

“Dude, so good,” he responded, showing off the names of people who had donated $1,000 or more. You saw chat start blowing up with messages saying “ _did he just call his girlfriend_ dude?” You chuckled to yourself, responding to chat.

“Chat it’s okay, we call each other ‘dude’, ‘man’, ‘bro’, the whole nine. It’s just ingrained in our brains,” you said, laughing.

“Honestly, we don’t even think twice about it,” Ethan said, nonchalantly. You took a seat in Ethan’s lap, smiling at the camera and reading chat. “Wait a sec, babe. Are you wearing my shirt?” 

You blushed at Ethan’s question, giggling. “Maaaaaybe,” you responded, as your boyfriend snaked his arms around your waist. 

“See, chat? Freaking a-dor-a-ble,” he said emphasizing each syllable, pulling you close to him. “So babe, you missed it. We’ve been _flying_ towards our goal. We’re already over $150k and we’ve been on for less than 2 hours.”

“Oh my god that’s so awesome, Eef! Chat, keep up the donations you guys are killing it!” 

“And I made a promise to chat when we reach $250k,” Ethan said, squeezing you gently. You raised an eyebrow, turning to look at him.

“Oh? What’s that?” you asked, laughing nervously.

“I’m gonna buy a maid outfit when we reach $250k,” he replied, blushing so red it matched his beanie. You threw your head back into his shoulder, laughing hysterically. 

“Oh my GOD,” you basically yelled, trying to catch your breath. “Chat, _please_ make this happen. That is something I _need_ to see. Hell, where’s my phone? I'm making a donation right now.” You knew you didn’t have much to donate, but knowing it was for charity quelled any bad feelings you had about spending money. You donated $100, captioning the donation _for the maid outfit ;)_. “But seriously, guys, this is so, so awesome! Our donations are going to such a great cause, which I’m sure Ethan’s already said a ton about.”

“Hey bubs,” Ethan said, poking your side. “Can you keep chat company while I run and pee real quick?” 

“Yeah of course babe,” you said, smiling at the camera. You got up, moving so Ethan could run to the bathroom, noticing that he left his phone on the desk. You smiled at the camera again, more deviously this time.“So, how’s it going, Chat? Maybe later on we can get Eef in another makeup look. Everybody quick, respond with a color, I’ll use whichever three colors I see the most for eyeshadow!” The chat was flooded with so many colors. You tried to keep up, but you saw yellow, blue, and red come up the most. “Ah, primary colors, I love it! Let’s keep this between us, though, okay? I want it to be a surprise. We’ll see if we can squeeze some time in to do it, but I don’t think we will so if not, I’ll make sure to make it an upcoming video,” you said, giving the camera a wink.

“What about making a video?” you heard Ethan call through the door. You quickly put your finger to your lip as a cue for chat to start talking about something else.

“Oh nothing, someone suggested we play Fall Guys together as part of the stream. They said they miss seeing the Hot Dog King play. The new season comes out on Tuesday, but I wanna see you struggle through the Season 2 levels.” You replied, laughing and hoping he didn’t see right through your lie. Chat had your back though, flooding with messages about the game. Ethan raised his eyebrow at you, coming back and plopping down in your lap. You snaked your arms around his waist, resting your chin on his shoulder. 

“The glorious return of the Hot Dog King,” Ethan said, stroking his nonexistent beard. “Babe, I’m down to get yeeted, are you?” He asked, squeezing your forearms with his other hand. 

“Let me go grab my laptop,” you said, basically pushing him off your lap. You ran up to your bedroom, grabbing your laptop and controller off your dresser. You grabbed a few snacks and drinks from the kitchen before running back down to Ethan’s office and setting yourself up on the couch. Ethan got his game set up and gave you a lauv so everyone could hear you. You both would’ve used discord, but it didn’t really make sense seeing as you were in the same room. While you were waiting for Steam to open you hooked the lauv onto your t-shirt and snaked the wire underneath, putting the mic pack in your pocket. 

“Alright, try talking babe,” Ethan said, “Chat let me know if you can hear Y/n.”

You did the normal little speech you used for testing microphones. In college, you had worked A/V for campus events, so this was nothing new for you, but you never liked doing it nonetheless. Thankfully, it worked on the first go. 

“Ready to get your ass kicked, babe?” Ethan said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You’re going down, loser,” You responded, sticking your tongue out at him. Now, normally when you played video games with Ethan you weren’t super competitive, but something about Fall Guys just brought it out of you. You were also at an advantage because you had been playing through the season 2 levels with one of your friends from home. “Oh, _hell fucking yes,_ ” you exclaimed seeing Knight Fever pop up as the first game. 

“Woah, what is this? Is this a new level?” Ethan asked, peering over at you. 

“Season 2 babe. Told you I wanted to see you struggle,” you replied, winking and blowing him a kiss. You saw that it was the original level, grinning ear to ear when you saw the spiky rotating drums rather than the see-saws. The countdown went, and you took off, thankfully having spawned at the front of the pack. 

“NO NOT THE AXE,” you heard Ethan yell, causing you to laugh hysterically. 

“Come on, spinny boys, be good to me,” you said quietly to yourself as you ran over the first drum, easily avoiding all the spikes. You made it to the end of the second drum and almost got taken out by a spike. You jumped and dove, making through the checkpoint, still somehow in first place. 

“Babe, where are you, are you in first?” Ethan asked, still struggling to make it over the first drum. 

“Yep,” you replied, matter-of-factly. “Made it past the slime and the spiky swingers, about to be at the drawbridges… aaaaand I’m in! First place gamers!” The game went to watching Ethan, who had _just_ made it over the second spiky drum. “Jeez babe, come on, it’s not _that_ bad.” you said, teasing him. It took him a couple minutes and maybe 3 more respawns to qualify. 

“Ok, y/n, how the FUCK are you so good at that level?!” Ethan asked. 

“That was the level I got stuck with every single game I played the first night I played Fall Guys. I guess you could say practice makes perfect,” you said, shrugging. Another hour went by of you two playing the game before Ethan had to jump to playing Phasmo with Ashley and Kooly. You stayed on the couch, shutting the mic pack off so no one could hear you swear while you played some solo Fall Guys. 

A few hours had gone by, and Ethan’s stream was going great. You guys had ordered food, Ethan had played some Among Us with Corpse, Sean, and their usual crew, and the donations were _flying_ towards the goal. It had been about 6 hours since the stream started, and you heard Ethan say they were only $5k away from the goal. You walked over and sat in his lap. 

“For the maid outfit, yes guys, I will buy the maid outfit live on stream,” he said, rattling off more donations as you watched them fly in. You helped him read them, thanking everyone again and again. 

“Babe, you missed a thousand dollar donation,” you said, reading the message from one of his mods. “Here, give me the sharpie.” Ethan handed you the sharpie and you found an open spot on his arm. You wrote the name, resisting the urge to write it on his forehead. You both thanked the viewer who sent it in, watching as more and more donations kept coming. 

“We’re in the last $2,000! Guys this is so crazy. Thank you so, so, so, so much for this,” Ethan said. You watched as one last thousand dollar donation helped Ethan to surpass his goal. He was distracted looking at his other monitor, getting amazon up and running. You nudged his calf with your foot, gesturing towards the other screen. Ethan saw the total amount raised and lifted his arms in the air. 

“And with that, we’ve done it gamers. You all helped us raise $250,000 for such a great cause. It only goes up from here! Keep those donos coming, let’s see how much we can raise for Red Nose Day!” Ethan brought his arms down and hugged you tight. You turned and kissed him on the temple. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you, baby,” you whispered in his ear. He pulled you in for a soft kiss, making chat go insane. You heard your phone go off on the couch and remembered that Kathryn was coming over to pick up some stuff. 

“Oh shoot, I gotta run upstairs real quick, I’ll be back!” you said, hopping up and grabbing your phone. You went upstairs and found Kathryn on your couch, petting Spencer. “Hey Kat! How’s it going?” you asked, happy to see your friend. 

“Hey, y/n! It’s good, how’s Ethan’s stream going?”

“Fantastic actually,” Ethan said, scaring the living bejesus out of both of you and putting his arm around your shoulder. “We’re halfway through and have already reached $250,000.”

“Nice! Better double it, pussy,” she replied laughing. You and Ethan both laughed with her. Ethan squeezed your shoulder and walked towards the bathroom. You grabbed the stuff that Kathryn was there to pick up and gave it to her. The two of you chatted until Ethan came back from the bathroom. She gave you both a parting hug and walked towards the front door. Ethan grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the stairs to his office. 

“So, while I was peeing, I was thinking,” he started. You raised an eyebrow at him, wondering where this was going. “Kathryn told me to double the goal, right? Well, we got the maid outfit for $250k, I think when we reach half a mil, I’m going to dye my hair white. Any thoughts?”

“Babe that’s a great idea,” you started. “And I know how to make it even better. If we can reach $500k, you dye your hair white, and I will dye mine neon yellow.” Ethan’s eyes widened at your offer. You could’ve sworn you saw the lust flash in his eyes as he pictured you with the new hair color. Neither of you were strangers to having crazy colored hair; both of you had done blue, and you had done pink and purple, as well. He pulled you close and kissed you slow. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” He said, giving you another quick peck before walking downstairs. Ethan thought he had left the mods talking about charity while he ran upstairs, but he had actually muted them. When you both sat down, you came back to them grumbling at Ethan, which had you both laughing hysterically.

“Okay, well here’s the deal. When I went up to pee, y/n and I were talking to Kathryn. You all know Kathryn, our good friend and lovely roommate. I told her we hit our goal already and she just goes, ‘double it, pussy.’ So i’m gonna say this and then i’m going to hang up; and this is something I’ve been thinking about for a while, when we reach $500k, I’m gonna dye my hair white.”

“And I'm dying mine neon yellow!” you exclaimed, with Ethan _immediately_ disconnecting the call. You both explained to the stream what the situation was, and gave them an incentive to reach the goal. You went back to your laptop, hanging on the couch while Ethan played some more games with his friends, talked to chat, and thanked everyone for the donations. 

After a while, you went upstairs and cooked dinner for the two of you. You brought the meals down and set Ethan’s on his desk. He signed ‘thank you’ as he was talking to Ashley through proximity chat. You ate your dinner and were laying on the couch watching videos and cuddling with Spencer. About an hour went by, it was around 9pm and you felt yourself starting to get groggy. You closed your eyes for a minute and the next thing you knew, you felt Ethan gently nudging your shoulder. 

"Hey, bubs," he said, trying to ease you out of your nap. "Bubs, we're $10k away from half a mil, you wanna come sit with me for the rest?" You sat up and stretched, rubbing your eyes. 

"What time is it?" You asked, groggily. 

"11:45. I know you have work in the morning, but I really wanted you with me if we hit the goal." 

"Honestly, I was gonna call out anyway," you said, redoing your messy bun. "Did I miss anything big? Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that."

"No, I played some more mongus and was just talking to chat. Sang a few songs but that's it."

"Aw, damn it," you said, genuinely upset. "We could've sang together!" You pouted and crossed your arms. 

"We still can," Ethan said, grabbing his ukulele and pulling a second chair up for you. You smiled at him and sat down, watching chat as Ethan got settled back in. Everyone was welcoming you back, and you smiled, giving the camera a quick wave. 

“Alright guys, we’re back and so, so close to our goal,” Ethan said, scooting closer to you. “Y/n is back, after a quick nap.” You gave Ethan a quick, playful smack on the arm. 

“Don’t expose me like this,” you said, laughing. “But yeah, sorry Chat. My body decided it was time for a snooze. But I’m back, and I am so extremely proud of you guys! So we’re gonna play one more song for you. Babe, I think you know what song i had in mind.”

“I definitely do, do you want me to start or do you want to?” he asked.

“You start, I’ll join in,” you replied. Ethan started strumming his ukulele, playing a few chords before starting to sing.

_Katie, don’t cry. I know you’re trying your hardest, and the hardest part is letting go of the nights we shared, Ocala is calling, and you know it’s haunting but compared to your eyes nothing shines quite as bright and when we look to the sky, it’s not mine but i want it so…_

You joined in:

_Let’s not pretend like you’re alone tonight…_

The two of you sang through the second chorus, watching the donations flood in as you did. Ethan smiled at you when you finished and went to look at the stream stats. 

“Holy shit, there’s 37,000 people in here right now,” he said, getting choked up. “What the fuck? We’re almost at half a million dollars and we have the most viewers we’ve ever had on stream? This is so insane, dude, what the fuck.”

Your heart swelled for your boyfriend. You placed your hand gently on his thigh. He turned towards you and you could see tears forming in his eyes. Ethan grabbed your hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“We’re $1,000 away, gamers. I’m so, so proud of this community. You guys did this.” Ethan rambled while the last of the donations rolled in. You saw a $500 donation push you over the $500k mark. Ethan saw it as well and immediately started crying and saying how he didn’t deserve the community or all the love he was getting. You hugged him tight and gave him a kiss, feeling tears rolling down your cheeks. 

“I’m so, so fucking proud of you,” you said, wiping tears off both of your cheeks “All of you! This is so, so incredible!”

“Well,” Ethan said, with a sniffle. “Guess we’re gonna have white and neon yellow hair. Thank you all so much for everything today, gamers. This was so, so much fun and we raised so much money for a fantastic cause. I’m going to end it here. We’ll see you again soon!” 

You waved goodbye to the camera as Ethan hit the ‘end stream’ button. You moved into Ethan’s lap, putting your arms around his shoulders and resting your forehead against his. 

“I am so _incredibly_ proud of you, Eef,” you said, pulling him in for a kiss. You felt more tears hitting your cheeks. You pulled away, kissing the tears off his cheeks. “I don’t know what’s going on up there” you tapped his forehead, “but if there is anything, _anything_ saying that you didn’t do good today or that you don’t deserve something, please shut it out. You deserve the fucking world Ethan Nestor.” You kissed him again, pulling him as close to you as possible. 

“Can we go upstairs and cuddle?” He asked, wiping away more tears. You smiled and got up, pulling him up off the chair. You grabbed your phone and called your job, leaving a message to say you weren’t going to be in the next day. You both walked up to your bedroom and climbed into bed. You sat up against the headboard and let Ethan snuggle into your chest. You put one of his comfort movies on the TV for background noise. You pulled your phone out, and ordered a ‘congratulations’ present for Ethan. 

"Oh babe," you said, almost a little too excitedly. You held the phone down so you could both see what you were talking about, "Look at this video of y/d/n my parents sent me earlier!"

"Aaaaawww, oh my god! Look how happy she is in the snow," Ethan said. "God, I miss New England. I wish we could go home for the holidays." Your boyfriend tightened his hold on your stomach. 

"I know, I do too. I miss our families and my friends. This stupid pandemic really just fucked everything up. But hey, we have each other right? And Spencie boi, of course." You said running your hand through Ethan's hair.

“Hey bubs,” he said, looking up at you. “Thank you for helping out with the stream today. I love you so much, and I know everyone loves seeing you on stream.” 

“Of course, my love,” you replied, kissing the top of his head. "I always have so much fun doing streams and making videos with you. Speaking of... remember earlier when you asked me what video I was talking about making? I... may or may not have promised Chat that we'd make another makeup video. Would you be up for that?"

"Of course, baby. Maybe we can film it tomorrow? Since you called out of work, and all." 

"I'd love that." Ethan smiled up at you and got comfortable again, watching the movie play and tracing shapes into your stomach. After about half an hour, you felt his breathing slow and heard him snoring softly. You set your phone on the nightstand, put the sleep timer on the TV, and shut your light off, moving down and snuggling into your boyfriend. You smiled and let yourself drift off to sleep, happy as can be. 


	8. Christmas Eef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a build-up chapter, mainly because I had more buildup in my head than I had thought. I did keep my promise about the maid outfit tho! Spice is coming friends I promise you that. With that said, hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Also for pronunciations: 
> 
> Grandmaman : greh-mama (it's the French equivalent of 'Grandma'!)

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, you were standing at work filling out one of your papers when you felt your phone buzz in your sweatshirt pocket. You pulled it out and saw a text from Ethan:

Eefin<3 _ : Hey bubs, a couple of Amazon packages came for you, want me to open them or leave them on your vanity? _

Y/n:  _ Nah, leave them on my vanity. I’m pretty sure one of them might be one of your Christmas presents. I’ll be home soon anyway, my lines are almost done with everything. Love you!  _

Eefin <3:  _ Okay, see you soon! Love you more :P  _

You smiled down at your phone. As you finished filling out the paper you were working on, your coworker came into the QC room. 

“Hey y/n,” she said, handing you another paper. “Salad line is done, wraps won’t be far behind. Hope you have a great Christmas, see you on Monday!”

“Thanks, Sam! Sounds good, I’ll see you then. Merry Christmas!” you responded, signing the paper and adding it to the collective paperwork pile the two of you had to fill out. One of the line workers brought in their scale and the last paper you needed, indicating that the last line had finished. You thanked them, grabbing the scale and plugging it in. After bringing the paperwork to your boss in the main office, you walked back into the production room and inspected the conveyor belt and tables, making sure the line workers had cleaned them properly. You thanked them all, washed your boots, and grabbed your purse from your locker. 

When you got home, you found Ethan sitting on the couch with Spencer in his lap.

“Hey baby,” you called, hanging your purse up by the door. “I’m home!”

“Damn, that was a quick day,” he replied, standing up and walking towards you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “What was everyone in a rush to go home?” he asked with a chuckle. 

“It’s Christmas Eve, Eef,” you said, in a deadpan tone. “Do you blame them?”

“Okay, fair, but still, it’s like 11am.” 

“Yeah, we only had one store to make stuff for. And even then, that’s just to get them to Saturday. Which, thank god I took Saturday off because I already know that’s gonna be a shitshow and a half. But I don’t have to worry about that, I get to just spend the next 3 days with my two favorite guys.” Spencer walked over and sat at your feet, waiting to say hi to you. You knelt down and pet his head, giving him a kiss. You noticed Ethan was practically vibrating next to you. “Babe, you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I also got an Amazon package earlier,” he said, shrugging. “I’m just excited about that and tonight’s stream with Lopes, that’s all.” You raised an eyebrow at him, trying to rack your brain for things that he’d ordered from Amazon recently, but you couldn’t think of what it was. He looked back at you, still buzzing. He looked like a devious child who had done something and was waiting for their parents to find it. 

“Alright,” you said, a suspicious tone creeping into your voice. “I’m gonna go change and open my packages, so don’t come into the room. No peeking either, mister.” You gave him the “I’m watching you” gesture and walked to your bedroom, closing the door behind you. You walked over to your dresser, grabbing a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater. After changing out of your work clothes, you sat down at your vanity and opened the packages. One was an actual Christmas present you had ordered for Ethan, a Baby Yoda blanket that the two of you could use while cuddling in your living room. The other was a short pink wig and pair of cat ears that you had ordered the night of the Thanksmas stream. You had originally ordered the cat ears as a headband to use while doing your makeup, but when Ethan bought the maid outfit, you knew you had to see him wear them with it. The wig wasn’t  _ necessarily  _ bought to go with the maid outfit, but you honestly wanted to see him in it too. You tried them on yourself, admiring how the wig framed your face. That was when it hit you. 

“THE FUCKING MAID OUTFIT, I-” you exclaimed, running out of your bedroom. You found Ethan laying on the couch watching a video on his phone. 

“Babe, what the hell,” he started, utterly confused. “One, that wig looks fucking amazing on you. Two, are you good?”

“You got the fucking maid outfit today, didn’t you?” you asked, staring into his soul. 

“No,” he responded, matter-of-factly, looking back at his phone. “That’s not supposed to come in until after New Year’s.” You stared him down, trying to get him to break. He shifted his position, trying to get a better view of you in the wig. You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Sounds fake, but okay.”

“Do you want to see my Amazon account? I can show you,” he started. 

“No, it’s fine. I just… got a little excited I guess.” you responded before walking back to your room. You took the wig off, placing it on the vanity mirror post. You wrapped Ethan’s gift and brought it out to the living room, placing it under the tree. Ethan patted the spot next to him on the couch and you went over and plopped down next to him, allowing him to put his arm around your shoulders. The two of you laid there like that for a few hours, talking, watching tv, and just generally scrolling on your phones. You got a text from your mom, reminding you of the fact that she had sent a care package with food in it for you and Ethan.

It wasn’t much, just some desserts and candy for the two of you, but there was one taste of home that you were extremely excited to make for dinner that night: your grandmother’s French meat pie. You missed a lot about holidays at home, mainly seeing your family, but when it came to holiday foods, meat pie was always one of your favorites. You checked the time and noticed that it was already 5pm, so you hopped up and walked to the kitchen. You opened the freezer and found the meat pie, with your grandmaman’s handwritten instructions taped to the ziploc bag. You ran your hand over the sticky note, smiling and chuckling to yourself. 

“Hey babe,” you called into the living room. 

“Yeah?” Ethan asked in response.

“Mom sent me one of Grandmaman’s meat pies that we can have for dinner, are you hungry now? I can make some other stuff to go with it.”

“Ooooh, yes, that sounds awesome,” he replied, walking up behind you. He hugged you from behind, chuckling when he saw the pie in your hand. “Wait, she writes the instructions on them for you? That’s incredible.” 

“Oh yeah that’s true, you’ve only had the meat pie that she brought to Christmas Eve last year. Yeah, whenever she makes them to give to us she always writes the instructions. It’s hilarious, but helpful. What do we want with this?” You asked, looking through the cupboards. The two of you decided on some traditional holiday sides: mashed potatoes, cooked carrots, etc. You decided you wanted crescent rolls too, so you grabbed your shoes and purse. 

“I gotta run to the store real quick babe, I’ll be right back,” you said, opening the door. 

“I’ll be here, probably down in my office setting up for tonight’s stream!” Ethan called back. You drove to the nearest grocery store, thankfully finding it open. You put on your mask and basically ran inside, trying to be in and out of there as quick as possible. You grabbed the last can of crescent rolls and a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough, making sure to check if either of them contained peanuts.You let out a sigh of relief when you saw that neither did. You checked out and went back home. 

“Ethan, I’m back,” you called out as you walked through the door. You set the crescent rolls on the counter and put the cookie dough in the fridge. You got to work cooking the side dishes, peeling and cutting the potatoes and carrots. You threw the potatoes on the stove to boil, while you tossed the carrots in some olive oil and seasonings and placed them on a baking sheet. You threw the carrots, crescent rolls, and the meat pie in the oven and stirred your potatoes. You could have sworn you heard Ethan walk up the stairs, but when you turned around, he was nowhere to be seen. You shrugged and went back to cooking. As you were draining the potatoes, you felt arms wrap around your waist and a familiar warmth envelop you. You leaned your head back against Ethan’s shoulder. 

“This all smells incredible,” he said, kissing your temple. You smiled and put the potatoes back into the pan. Ethan released his grip, allowing you to turn and look at him. You gave him a quick kiss, and as you pulled away, you realized what he was wearing. 

“YOU FUCKING LIAR! I KNEW IT,” you basically yelled as you took in the sight of your boyfriend in the  _ deliciously _ tight maid outfit. 

“So…” Ethan started, “what do you think?”

You looked your boyfriend up and down. When he had first brought up the idea of buying a maid outfit, you didn’t think much of it. You thought it would be funny to see, which in all honesty, it was, but as your eyes wandered, you felt something stir within you. 

“Bubs, you’re being awfully quiet,” he said, anxiety  _ very  _ apparent in his voice. 

“Merry fucking Christmas to me,” you growled, pulling him close to you by his hips. You pulled his head down, your lips crashing on his. You kissed him greedily, like you couldn’t get enough. He hiked you up onto the counter, deepening the kiss. Your tongues danced together for a few moments before you needed to come up for air. You looked at Ethan, even more turned on by his now swollen lips. “Honestly, baby, I’d let you take me, right here, right now, in that outfit. That is, if I didn’t have food in the oven.” He kissed you again, this time soft and slow. 

“I love you so fucking much,” he said, helping you down off the counter. 

“I know,” you said, chuckling and grabbing the butter and milk from the fridge for the potatoes. You whipped the mashed potatoes together with your hand mixer, then pulled everything else out of the oven. You took the temperature of the meat pie and found it needed to be cooked a little longer, so you threw it back in for a few more minutes. "Hey Eefie," you said, getting his attention. "As much as I love seeing you in that outfit, it might be a good idea to take it off while we eat." 

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Also I don't want to be wearing it at the beginning of stream." He replied, kissing your cheek and walking to your bedroom. You set the table for the two of you and got yourself a drink from the fridge. Ethan came back just as you were pulling the meat pie out of the oven. As you sat and ate, Ethan told you his plan for the night. He and Lopes were gonna stream some video games, and Ethan would be wearing his maid outfit most of the night. You were extremely excited to hang out and watch, mainly because you got to see Ethan in the outfit again. 

You couldn't get the image out of your head. The silky black fabric, the lacy white trim, the stupid little cat cutout on the chest. You were getting wet just thinking about how defined his muscles looked in the  _ extremely  _ tight dress. 

"Bubs? Hello, earth to y/nn," Ethan said, waving his hand in front of your face. 

"Huh? Oh, sorry what were you saying?" You asked, blushing. 

"I was saying this food is amazing," he responded. "You did a great job, babe." 

"Aw, thanks baby. I mean I can't take all the credit, I did just heat the meat pie after all."

"Yeah but these roasted carrots? The potatoes? Ten out of ten. Best meal I've had in awhile." Ethan said, his thumb tracing over the back of your hand. You weren't exactly sure when he had grabbed it, but you figured it was while you were playing out the little fantasy in your head. After another half an hour or so, you finished eating and gathered your dishes. 

“I’m gonna go set up for stream,” Ethan said, as he struggled to get out of his chair. “That is, if i can get up. God I’m stuffed.” You smirked at him and got up, bringing the dishes over to the sink. “Actually, babe, i just had an idea. I’m gonna be in the maid outfit on stream right? What if you bring your makeup down and we up the ante on this?” he asked you, that devious grin of his spreading across his face. 

You stiffened a little and grabbed the counter, praying he hadn’t noticed. “Oh, abso-fucking-lutely,” you responded. “I have a little surprise that you can use, too. It’ll really complete the look. I’ll be down in a little while, just let me finish loading the dishwasher and grab everything I need.” 

“Okay!” he responded, blowing you a kiss before walking down the stairs. 

You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding.  _ Oh my fucking god,  _ you thought, _ am I going to be able to hold it together? He’s gotta be doing this on purpose, trying to rile me up. He’s gonna pay for that. Two can play at this game. _

You quickly put the dishes into the dishwasher. After grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge, you walked into your bedroom, going straight for one particular spot in your closet. The ‘concert outfit corner,’ was basically where you kept all your cute bodysuits and dresses. After a moment of skimming through your bodysuits, you settled on a red lace one with gold trim. You pulled it out and went over to your dresser to find the red bra you normally wore with it, setting both down on your bed. You did a quick makeup look to match the outfit; nothing too fancy, just some red and gold eyeshadow, black liner and lashes, and a bold red lip. You grabbed a black leather skirt out of your dresser and set it on your vanity stool so you’d know where it was when you came back up later. After changing into the bodysuit and throwing your sweater back on, you grabbed a pink eyeshadow palette along with some blush, your eyeliner and mascara, and a baby pink lip gloss. The thought of curling your hair a little came to you as you were grabbing your makeup, so you ran to the bathroom to grab your curling iron.

All of the sudden your phone buzzed on the counter and a notification lit up your lock screen.  _ Crankgameplays is live on twitch!  _ It read. You smirked to yourself and opened up the stream. Ethan was mostly talking to chat, but there would be moments where he got distracted, most likely setting up his game or Discord, where he would just start singing whatever song was playing in the background in a weird voice. 

“Hold on a sec, guys, I gotta text Lopes real quick,” you heard him say as you curled the last piece of hair in the ponytail. That was when your phone buzzed and a text notification from Ethan popped up on screen. 

Eefin<3: _ Hey buuuuuubs, can you make me a hot chocolate? I meant to before I came down but I forgot :/ _

You were about to reply when another text came in. 

Eefin<3:  _ actually babe don’t worry about it, i’ll get it when i change into the maid outfit ;)  _

You rolled your eyes and put everything you were bringing down into Ethan’s office into a small backpack to make it easier to carry.  _ I have a santa hat here somewhere, _ you thought to yourself. You rummaged through your closet and dresser drawers for a minute before finding it at the very bottom of one of said drawers. You popped it on over your curls, making sure that they still looked okay. You adjusted the bodysuit to get a little more comfortable and to make sure it was undetectable under your leggings and sweater. 

Before going down into Ethan’s office, you decided that you also wanted a hot chocolate, so you stopped and made yourself a cup. You threw some vanilla vodka and butterscotch schnapps in it, letting it cool so you wouldn’t completely burn your mouth. You walked down and set your backpack on the couch before walking over to Ethan’s desk. You set your hot chocolate down, and crouched so you were level with Ethan. 

“Baaaabe,” Ethan said, using that whiny voice of his. “I told you I’d make my hot chocolate when I go upstairs after.” He reached for your mug but you swatted his hand away.

“I never said this was for you,” you responded, smirking at him. Chat was going crazy, laughing at the interaction that had just occurred. You tried to keep up with the thousands of messages that zoomed by, but failed miserably. Thankfully you were able to see a bunch that were complimenting your outfit and makeup. 

“Aw, thanks, guys, you’re too sweet,” you said, responding to chat. Picking up the mug in front of you, you tested out the temperature of your hot chocolate and found that it had cooled enough for you to drink. You took a sip and grimaced, realizing that you had put far too much liquor in it. 

“Something wrong with it, y/nn?” Ethan asked, chuckling. You pushed it towards him, encouraging him to take a sip.

“No,” you said, watching as he did the exact same thing you had. “Just a little stronger than I meant to make it. I used vanilla vodka and butterscotch schnapps for those of you who are old enough to drink. It tastes kinda like butterbeer. Yummy, but strong.”

A few more minutes went by of the two of you talking to chat before Ethan announced that he was going upstairs. He informed you that he’d need your help for what he was doing, so you got up from your spot and walked upstairs with him. He struggled to get back into the dress, seeing as it was far too tight.

“Babe, you probably should’ve sized up,” you said, laughing hysterically as he ripped the back of the dress.

“Well, now I know and can order the right size, because honestly this one is ruined. Or wait… you can sew can’t you? Would we be able to sew this back together?”

“I mean, I  _ can  _ sew,” you responded, “but honestly my sewing skills leave something to be desired. Also, Eth, we don’t have a sewing machine. It’ll probably be cheaper to just get a new dress.”

Ethan shrugged, trying to get his arms into the sleeves. You went into the kitchen, rummaging through the junk drawer for the container of safety pins that you knew was in there somewhere. Ethan came in behind you, still adjusting the skirt on his dress. You made a gesture for him to spin, a few safety pins in your mouth, pulling the string at the top and pinning it to the other side. You smoothed the fabric down over his shoulders and let your hands rest on his biceps. Ethan flexed his muscles a little, knowing it would make you swoon. Honestly, it wasn’t something you could help; you had a thing for arms. He spun around, pulling you close by your hips. You felt his hand sneak near the hem of your sweater and tensed up. Ethan raised an eyebrow at you, but before he could say anything, you put his hand back on your hip and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Babe, I have a few surprises to go with this outfit,” you said after pulling away. 

“Oh?” Ethan asked, going to grab a mug so he could make himself hot chocolate. “Are we waiting until we’re back on stream to show them?” 

“Yes we are,” you responded. “Let’s just say it’ll make this already incredible sight even better.”

“Better for who, bubs? Better for you?” he started, jokingly. Your face went a deep shade of red. “Don’t think I forgot what you said earlier, y/n. I may take you up on that offer once the stream is over.” He said, a growl on the tail end of his voice. You felt heat starting to pool between your legs. You looked up to see him pouring Bailey’s into the mug. He stirred it and took a sip, making the same face you made earlier.

“Little too strong?” you asked, chuckling. 

“Not too bad, still tastes good but I have a feeling that we’re getting drunk tonight, aren’t we bubs?”

“Maybe, but hey, what else do we have to do?”

You grabbed his hand and walked him back downstairs. He started his stream back up, showing the maid outfit off in its full glory. He pulled a chair up for you, letting you set up your makeup on his desk. He hopped onto discord so the two of you could talk to Lopes before they started playing COD.

“Hey Lopes,” Ethan started, “You mind if we wait a little while longer before we start? Y/n and I want to do one more thing to go with my outfit.”

“Oh shit, that’s right,” you heard Lopes say, “Let me pull up your stream, I gotta see this. Oh my god dude you look incredible. Hi y/n, how ya doin’, girl? Your makeup looks amazing!” 

“Aw, thanks Lopes,” you said, waving at the camera, “I’m great!! Gonna give Eef some makeup to go with this amazing outfit. And I have a little surprise for everyone, including Ethan, once the makeup is done.” You proceeded to give your boyfriend a soft makeup look. It only took about 15 minutes, seeing as you didn’t bother doing a full face. When you finished, you stood up and held your hand out to Ethan, pulling him up out of his chair and out of frame. The wig was still at the bottom of your backpack, so you instructed Ethan to close his eyes. You grabbed the wig cap and the wig, placing both on his head while also trying to avoid messing up his makeup. Once the wig was situated on his head, you placed the cat ears on over it, helping it stay in place. You went and grabbed the eyeshadow palette off Ethan’s desk, giving the camera a devious grin and a ‘one sec’ gesture. Chat was going wild with accusations as to what the surprise was. You put the mirror in Ethan’s hand, and tapped his shoulder to let him know it was okay to look. 

“Oh my god,” he said, taking in the transformation he had gone through. “Babe, you’ve outdone yourself.” You smirked and crossed your arms, proud of the job you had done. Ethan grabbed your hand and led you back over to the desk. “You guys are not ready for this,” he said, letting you sit before he walked back into frame. He sat down and you heard Lopes howling in laughter through Ethan’s headphones. 

“Babe I don’t think we realized the kind of fanfic fuel we’ve created here,” you said, bursting out laughing. 

“Honestly,” Ethan responded, brushing the bangs out of his face. “I wish I had tits. The cutout seems wasted here.”

“Say less,” you said, grabbing the eyeshadow palette. You made mock cleavage in the cutout, shading it to make it look like Ethan actually had boobs. The two of you could not stop laughing. 

“See guys,” Ethan exclaimed, “I told you things were gonna get a little sexy tonight!” 

You laughed and smirked at the camera before placing your hand on Ethan’s thigh. “Mind if I up that ante, cat girl?” Ethan looked at you, confusion clear as day on his face. You gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll be back,” you said with a wink. “You guys start playing COD, I might be a little while.” 

You walked upstairs, finishing your hot chocolate and bringing the mug to the kitchen to make another. After making a quick pit stop at the bathroom, you walked into your bedroom and sat down at your vanity. You adjusted your curls and touched up your makeup, adding a little more lipstick and some highlighter. You took off your sweater and leggings, throwing the skirt on over your bodysuit. Ethan had only been playing for about 20 minutes, so you decided to scroll on your phone in your room to kill some time. Then you remembered you had your ring light and tripod in your closet. You took some full body pics before taking the skirt off, deciding to take some spicy pictures. You debated posting the spicy ones to your finsta or private twitter, but chose to wait until you could tease Ethan with them. You put your skirt back on, and went back to the kitchen, making yourself yet another drink after finishing the second one while you were hanging out in your room. 

You wanted to surprise your boyfriend with your outfit, so you checked his stream to make sure he was focused on his game. After seeing that he was, you crept down the stairs as quietly as you could and went into his office. You tip-toed over to his desk, standing and waiting for him to notice you there. Ethan turned and looked at you, his jaw dropping when he saw what you were wearing.

"Lopes, hold on a sec," he started, "I gotta pause and show everyone my incredibly beautiful girlfriend. That is, if that's okay with her." You chuckled and nodded at him. Ethan stood up and grabbed the dedicated Spencer cam, taking it off the tripod it was on. He switched his settings so it was showing that camera's shot, which at the time was up his nose. You snorted as Ethan made a face and acted like a dork with the camera. 

"Babe, you weren't kidding when you said you were gonna up the ante," he said, swooning as he pointed the camera at you. "Give us a twirl, beautiful girl." You rolled your eyes at him, but spun around quickly, showing your outfit in its full glory. After putting the camera back and sitting down, Ethan informed Lopes and Chat that he needed a refill on his hot chocolate and would be right back. He changed the stream view to his ‘be right back’ animation and walked over towards you, grabbing your hand and pulling you up the stairs. He led you to the kitchen before lifting you up onto the counter. 

“Damn it, y/n,’ he growled, his eyes raking up and down your body, “you know this maid outfit barely covers my crotch as it is. Are you  _ trying _ to give me a boner right now? Because, honestly it’s working.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Eth,” you said, feigning innocence. “Would you blame me, though? I have to watch you sit there in that  _ deliciously  _ tight maid dress.” you ran your hands over his chest. He moved closer, his hips flush with your thighs. His excitement was making itself very known. Ethan leaned down and kissed you hungrily. A weak protest came out of you, but Ethan quickly brushed it off and kissed you harder. He moved his kisses downward, his lips latching onto your neck.

“Baby,” you breathed, “Baby, you’re still streaming. You said you were coming to make hot chocolate.”

“They can wait,” Ethan responded, leaving hickeys all over your neck. 

“They’re going to have to,” you said, pushing him backwards. 

“Why,” he groaned, upset that you were pushing him off of you. You hopped down off the counter, making sure to make some sort of contact with your boyfriend’s  _ very  _ visible boner. You heard his breath catch in his throat as you brushed his crotch with your hand. 

“Because, you’ve got lipstick all over your face. I’ll go grab my makeup wipes. Make another hot chocolate, that way stream doesn’t think we came up here to fuck.” You giggled as you walked away, hearing Ethan’s whines grow quieter and quieter. You grabbed a microfiber cloth and dabbed some makeup remover onto it, knowing it was the only thing that could get all the red lipstick off. Before walking back to the kitchen, you took off your lipstick, knowing it was coming off one way or another, and not wanting a repeat of what just happened.

“Ok, cat girl, come here,” you said as you walked back into the kitchen. Ethan turned, 2 mugs in hand, walking over to you. You wiped the lipstick from his mouth and cheeks, unsure of how it spread that much.

“Babe, can I please cut stream short,” Ethan whined, giving you his best puppy dog eyes. “We really need to deal with this.” 

“Babe, you can’t just leave Lopes like that,” you responded. Before he could protest, you added, “You’re not making up some lame excuse, either. Tough it out, and we’ll have some fun when you’re done.”

You kissed him on the nose as he handed you the mug of hot chocolate he’d made you. “I don’t know, bubs, I think ‘my extremely hot girlfriend is wearing an extremely sexy outfit and i’m getting extremely horny’ is a pretty valid excuse,” Ethan said, causing you both to burst out laughing. 

“Fair, but at least go for a little while longer. You owe that to Lopes; you guys have only been on for like an hour.”

“Fine, but I’m not happy about it.” Ethan said as the two of you walked into his office. You took you spot on the couch, while Ethan went back to gaming. After about 45 minutes of scrolling on your phone, you had an idea. You glanced over at your boyfriend and saw that he was very invested in his game. That was when you decided to send him one of the spicy pictures you had taken earlier on. After sending it, you kept glancing up at him, waiting for him to check his phone. About 10 minutes after you had sent it, Ethan finally picked up his phone and opened the message. You heard him audibly gasp as he looked over at you. You put a finger up to your mouth, letting him know that that was for his eyes only. 

“Oh, uh,” you heard him stutter, “Y/n just sent me a really cute picture she took of Spencer the other day.” He glared at you, visibly aroused.

_ Nice save, _ you texted him,  _ but you’re not stopping yet. You’ve still only been on for 2 hours. Maybe another hour, then you can end stream and we can have some fun ;) _

_ You owe me,  _ he replied with an angry emoji. You smiled to yourself and went back to scrolling on Twitter. Another hour or so had passed, and you decided to tease Ethan one last time. You had been messaging your friends from home, sending them the spicy pictures and asking them which ones you should post but also which one you should send to Ethan next. Once you had all agreed on one, you sent it to your boyfriend and watched as you waited for him to open it. This time, it only took him 5 minutes to look down at his phone. When he did, he told Lopes that the round they were playing would be his last. He glanced over at you and jerked his head to the side, signalling for you to come sit with him. You walked over to your chair and sat down while Ethan finished the game. The two of you said goodnight to Lopes and when Ethan went to do his stream outro, you moved from your chair into his lap, making sure to grind down while making it look like you were getting comfortable. 

“Alright, guys,” he said with a grunt, “this has been a lot of fun! We hope you all have a wonderful Christmas if you celebrate, and if not have a great Friday. See you on the next one!” You waved at the camera as Ethan hit the ‘end stream’ button. In what felt like a whirlwind, he quickly turned you and his lips latched onto your neck again. 

“You know you’re gonna pay for teasing me like that, right, Y/n?” he asked, the alcohol in his system causing him to slur his words slightly. You felt the heat starting to pool between your legs again. You knew two things: you were both drunk, and you were both  _ incredibly  _ horny. Things were about to get interesting.


	9. Merry Fucking Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! sorry this has taken me so long to post! had to get over some wicked writer's block. This is a spicy one! hope you enjoy :)

“You really thought you’d get away with that?” Ethan growled in your ear, nibbling on your earlobe. 

“Babe,” you moaned, grinding down again to try and get some friction. You heard Ethan’s breath catch as his hand gripped your thigh tight enough to cause bruising. His lips moved back down to your neck and eventually down to your shoulders. Blame it on the alcohol, but you were incredibly dizzy as your boyfriend left even more hickeys than he had earlier in the night.

The two of you had a great dynamic when it came to sex. Neither of you really topped or bottomed; it was this lovely balance and you both made sure that there was mutual pleasure happening. You could start in control, edging Ethan to the point where he was begging, but the minute you gave in, he'd take over and bring you to your breaking point time and time again. Given the conversation you'd had with him earlier in the night, you figured that was how the night was about to go. 

As you thought, you felt Ethan’s hand slip between your legs. You spread them slightly, giving him better access to move your bodysuit. He was surprised as he found you with no underwear, but quickly found your clit and began rubbing slow, sure circles. You kissed him in a desperate attempt to conceal the moans that were about to escape your mouth. You reached down and pushed Ethan’s hand away just as he was about to start fingering you. He groaned at the sudden lack of contact as you stood up and pulled him from the office chair. You walked over to the couch and pushed your boyfriend onto it, teasing him as you pulled your skirt off. His eyes ran up and down your body, drinking in the sight that was you in just lace and mesh. You walked towards him, pulling off the santa hat you had been wearing and throwing it across the room. When you reached the couch, you straddled his hips but refused to give any attention to his extremely apparent erection.

“To think,  _ you  _ thought you’d get away with wearing an outfit like this,” you said, voice low with a bit of a growl. Your hands roamed over the silky fabric covering Ethan’s chest. You pulled the cat ears from his head and put them on your own. “I put this outfit on  _ specifically _ to mess with you. I’ve been turned on from the minute I saw you in this fucking dress.  _ I’ve _ had to sit here all night looking at your muscles moving against the tight fabric. And I know I haven’t said it before, but I’m  _ so _ turned on whenever you wear makeup.” Your lips locked onto his neck as you got your revenge for the hickeys Ethan had left on you. You’d never admit it, but you were an extremely horny drunk. Any type of alcohol in your system and even just a quick makeout session could make you wet. Your train of thought was interrupted as you felt your boyfriend squirm underneath you.

“Ah ah ah, no you don’t,” you chided, lifting yourself up off of him. You stood and leaned over him, one hand landing on the back of the couch and the other on Ethan’s crotch. You palmed him lazily and watched as his head fell back, a look of sheer agony on his face. After a few more minutes of toying with him (which you knew you’d pay for later) you knelt down between his legs. Ethan lifted his hips as you hooked your fingers in the waistband of his underwear, allowing you to pull them off. You heard him breathe out sharply as his erection sprung free from the constricting fabric. You took his cock into your hand, stroking it a few times. Ethan slammed his fist into the couch when you took his length into your mouth. You tried your best not to laugh when he pulled the skirt of the dress up and out of the way for you. Bad enough you were already deepthroating your boyfriend’s dick; all you needed was to laugh and start choking.

“Y/n holy  _ fucking shit, _ ” Ethan moaned, “Jesus christ babe, I’m getting close.” That was all you needed to hear. You picked up the pace and added a hand back in to assist. It only took a few more minutes before Ethan came for the first time that night. You gave him a minute to recover before moving to kiss him again. He brought his hand up, resting it on the back of your head. It was a soft kiss; that is, until Ethan’s hand tangled itself in your hair and pulled your head back,  _ hard _ . His kisses moved down your jawline, down your neck and chest. Ethan pushed you down onto the couch so you were laying on your back. 

“You know,” he said, leaning down over you, “I was wondering when you were gonna break out the lingerie.” You felt your cheeks growing hotter. “All those incredible looking bodysuits just collecting dust in the closet. You knew this would drive me insane, didn’t you?” he asked, his hand finding its way down to your legs. You felt him spread them apart and unsnap your bodysuit. His fingers grazed your clit, causing your breath to hitch. You thought Ethan was going to start there, but instead they moved past and lined up with your entrance. He slipped one finger in, raising his eyebrow at how wet you already were. “All this? Babe, does this outfit really turn you on  _ that  _ much?”

You blushed a deep shade of crimson. You squirmed as Ethan pumped his finger agonizingly slowly in and out of you. 

“I haven’t heard an answer yet,” Ethan said, pulling his finger out completely. 

“Fine, yes,” you groaned, “to both. I thought I was gonna find the maid outfit funny. But now that I’ve seen you in it, I want to see you in it again. And to be quite honest, I was trying to get back at you for teasing me when I decided to wear this bodysuit. Plus, it just makes me feel cute and confident. Especially when I see how much you like it.” You blushed again and tried to hide your face with your hands. You felt Ethan’s come up and cup your cheeks. He leaned down and kissed you softly. 

“You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life. I love you no matter what you’re wearing. I think you’re sexy as hell when you come home from work in your sweats. I think you’re absolutely smoking hot when you wear outfits like this. There is no reason you should ever doubt how beautiful you are. Inside and out.” He wiped a tear that you didn’t realize had fallen. He then leaned down and peppered your face with kisses, causing you to giggle. Ethan gave you another quick peck before trailing his kisses all the way down your torso. He moved between your legs, leaving kisses on the inside of each of your thighs. He looked up at you and winked before going to work eating you out. You moaned obscenely as his lips latched onto your clit and he inserted two fingers into you. 

“Ethan, holy shit,” you breathed, your hand tangling in his hair and pulling it tight. He moaned, sending vibrations through your core. He worked you over for a few more minutes, adding another finger in while pumping at a relentless pace. You felt the coil growing tighter and tighter in your stomach. “Baby, I’m so-” you started to say when you felt Ethan curl his fingers, hitting the spot that had you seeing stars. “RIGHT THERE, ETHAN, OH MY GOD!” 

“Come on, baby, let go,” he said, keeping his pace steady. Your muscles clenched around his fingers. Ethan let you ride out the orgasm for a moment before climbing on top of you, his boner brushing up against your thigh. You pulled him down onto you and kissed him, your tongue diving down his throat. He moaned loudly into the kiss, easing your legs apart and pulling the skirt of the dress up so he could line himself up. 

“You ready, baby?” he asked, breaking the kiss. He looked deep into your eyes for the go ahead. 

“One second, actually,” you started, “I gotta catch my breath for a second.” You slowed your breathing, and looked up at your boyfriend, nodding. He sank into you, the both of you letting out loud moans. He let you adjust, waiting for your word to start moving. The request came out like a prayer, “Baby, please, move, anything…”

That was all Ethan needed to start pounding into you. His pace was steady and sure, leaving you dizzy. After a few minutes, his hips started to stutter. He changed his position slightly and hit your g-spot. You gasped loudly, clutching onto Ethan’s forearm. He took that as his cue to start pounding into that spot. Your orgasm hit you like a truck, your muscles clenching extremely hard around Ethan’s dick. The stimulation had Ethan hurdling into his orgasm as well. You both laid there for a moment, catching your breath. Ethan breathed shakily as he pulled out of you. 

“Holy shit, babe,” Ethan said, “that was fucking incredible.” You rolled onto your side so you were facing your boyfriend. You gave him a peck on the nose, causing him to giggle. 

“You wanna go take a shower and then get cozy?” you asked, wiping a piece of hair from your forehead. Ethan nodded and got up, pulling you up after him. You both hopped in the shower and washed yourselves off. After you finished, you changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of your soft Neat Dude tees. Ethan looked up from his phone as you climbed into bed. You snuggled up against his side, laying your head on his chest. You smiled as he kissed the top of your head. 

“I love you so much, y/nn” he said, adjusting himself so he was laying down. You felt yourself starting to doze off as you listened to Ethan’s heartbeat. 

“Love you too, Eefie,” you managed to get out before drifting off in your favorite place in the world, Ethan’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
